


【盾冬】一发完的pwp

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Bucky Barnes, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, 一发完
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-07-12 22:56:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 42,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16005029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 带球跑小熊被抓到【什么恶俗题目……】





	1. 安全屋浴室普雷

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 带球跑小熊被抓到【什么恶俗题目……】

“巴克……”那个alpha放下手中的记事本，丝毫没有偷看别人日记又被主人抓个正着的窘迫。他坦然注视着巴基——天空母舰那次之后冬兵去了史密森尼博物馆，现在，冬兵承认——或者说希望，他确实就是那个巴基，二战阵亡的国家英雄，美国队长最好的朋友。尽管这个念头令他战栗，随即被巨大的不真实感和自我欺骗笼罩，但是面前的人，美国队长，或者说是史蒂夫，他就那样笃定地注视着他，正如在天空母舰上那次一样，那个遮住他一半英俊脸庞的头盔被摘下来放在一边，这让他的目光毫无阻碍，像是正午的阳光一样灼人。  
他近乎贪婪地看了史蒂夫最后几眼，确定四个月前自己在他身上留下的枪伤已经毫无大碍，随后低下头注视自己的鞋尖，不敢和他对视。  
“你认识我吗？”明明站在他三米开外，压低的的嗓音却像正在他耳边响起。史蒂夫向他走来，试图把本来就只有几步的距离缩得更短。他快速而小幅地后退了两步，金属左臂护在小腹前，喉咙里下意识发出低沉的咆哮。然后他毫不意外地看见史蒂夫停住脚步，蓝眼睛里的光彩黯淡下来，哀痛的目光定格在他的左手——那个人造的、用于准确而高效地杀人的武器。巴基局促地扯扯自己左手的袖子，试图把它遮住，他不想，不想让史蒂夫看见它，好像这样就能和七十年前的自己更多一点相似，尽管他明知他们都已经改变了太多。  
“你是史蒂夫……”巴基吞咽下喉头的哽咽，尽量让自己的声音别颤抖，那很难，“我在博物馆里看到过你的信息。”声音越来越低，最后几个音节消散在空气中。他知道这个谎言太糟糕了，而现在他的脑子乱成一团，想不出更有说服力的把戏，无数个声音叫嚣着他认识他他认识他他认识他，他好想尖叫——他要怎样才能让自己不像个娘们一样捂着脸哭出来？  
他又朝他走过来了，拜托，别，“我知道你很紧张，巴克，但是你在说谎。”  
巴基浑身剧烈颤抖，慌不择路一般转身就跑，这才发现自己不争气的腿——在吸入过多alpha的信息素之后——已经软得随时就要瘫倒。一只大手攫住他的领子，那种窒息感不知道是生理上还是心理上的，眼泪还是涌了出来，他眼前的视线一片模糊。武装靴不耐烦地踹开了一扇紧闭的门，史蒂夫将他抵在墙壁上——浴室里那面他特地挑选了粉色碎花壁纸的墙壁——他说不出为什么很喜欢，这是他自己挑选的第一样生活用品，那让他的安全屋看起来像是一个，一个被称作“家”的地方，他觉得或许“它”会喜欢……  
“在想什么？”史蒂夫用拇指捧起他的下颌，他的手很热，他吻去他眼睫上的泪珠，动作温柔而充满珍惜，这让他的眼泪流得更凶了，史蒂夫只好凑得再近一些，舔吻巴基下巴上那道甜蜜的、因为脸颊变得圆润而被挤压得越发明显的沟壑，吮吸舔咬那块软肉就像在吮吸蜜糖，另一只手用着和吻他的温柔截然相反的粗暴解开他的衣扣。  
巴基觉得被史蒂夫吻过的地方都在发烫，像要着火似的，声音带着哭腔，“别……”话一出口才知道自己的腔调有多尖、多细，他挣扎着被史蒂夫用手脚固定在墙上，好像被长针钉在木板上的垂死的蝴蝶。他用力推拒着身前的alpha却只能换来更加残酷的镇压，他觉得眼泪又涌出来了，那些泪珠无一例外地被吻掉了，他不想这样的，但是积郁了七十年的委屈总要找一个出口，金属手和肉手一块搭在史蒂夫的颈后，像是拒绝，又像是一个小心翼翼、舍不得完成的拥抱。  
“你认识我。”史蒂夫用牙尖厮磨他耳廓的软骨，不等他进行徒劳的否认就又道，“你把我从河里救出来了，为什么？”  
“你在河边和我做爱，让我标记你，为什么？”  
“我……”他哽咽着，目光闪烁，不知道自己眼珠左右转动的样子像是舔舐伤口的警惕的小兽，“我不知道，我当时发情了……”他想把一切推脱给荷尔蒙，然而alpha捏住他的下巴，强迫他和自己对视，“你说谎。”  
“我在这，巴基，”他攥着那只金属的手臂压向自己的颈动脉，巴基惊慌失措地抽回手，却发现他能徒手掀下车门的武器根本无法和一个处在暴怒边缘的超级士兵抗衡，“如果你不想要我……为什不掐下去，把我打晕，或者完成你的任务？”  
史蒂夫嘴角的肌肉绷得紧紧的，像是咬牙切齿一样说出这几句话，又带着几个月前抛下盾牌一样的傻气和与那傻气足以抗衡的、令人气愤的肯定——  
他肯定巴基不会伤害他，他似乎在豪赌，赌注是自己的性命和余生的全部幸福，可是他早就把牌面看得清清楚楚。  
那件深红色的秋衣被撕裂，露出其下包裹着的、饱满的肌肉，巴基已经不再像上次见到他时那样冰冷而苍白，相反，看来他把自己照顾得不错，丰美的皮肤是温暖的蜜色，史蒂夫把武装手套摘下来扔在一边，着迷地用手掌覆了上去，感受着这片皮肤之下脉搏的跳动与omega的温度，这是四个月之前的那次他没有来得及好好感受的。掌心的温度把他烫伤了一样，勃起的性器从拉开拉链的制服里跳了出来，抵在巴基湿润柔软的穴口周围，巴基意识到将会发生什么，神情逐渐变得惊疑和恐惧，他抬起眼，讨饶似地注视着史蒂夫，被水膜覆盖的眼珠里满是哀求。  
挫败感袭上心头，史蒂夫把脸埋在巴基颈边，他知道巴基也想要，他闻到自己omega腺体散发出来的香味却不知道巴基为什么会拒绝。史蒂夫觉得自己委屈极了，他想让巴基快乐，他终于再一次找到了他，他知道自己不该这么急切但他就是忍不住，好像一遇到巴基，什么计划都没有了，都消失了。他一开始只是想看看他，可是在看见他之后他才发现自己是多么贪得无厌，他爱他，上帝啊他爱他，他们错过太久了，他不再满足于只是看他一眼，他想抱住他，想把他带回家，他们两个的家。  
“巴基，”他像小男孩一样抽了抽鼻子，紧紧环住巴基的腰，“除非你说你讨厌我，你说，你恨我，不想要我，那我保证会立刻离开。”他深吸了一口气，面对着他的爱人，史蒂夫变小了，像是回到十六岁，重新变成一个任性的男孩，“但是，即使你这样说，我还是可以远远看着你，对吧？”  
“不……”巴基想说不是这样的，他被吻得上气不接下气，泛红的眼眶里泪水怎么也止不住，然而只听到拒绝的alpha金发上跳动的阳光消失了，耷拉下来像是蓬乱的稻草，“求你……？”他沙哑的声音像是被击碎了，巴基的不配合伤透了他的心。  
巴基又是心疼又是头疼，他拼命摇头，笨拙地搂住史蒂夫的脖子完成那个拥抱，“不是讨厌你。”他好着急，平生第一次痛恨自己退化的语言能力，他太久没和人交谈过，现在又气又急，话语更是被堵在喉咙里。  
他只好抓起alpha的手覆在自己的肚子上，“感觉到了吗？它……它在动，”他小声地说，他的小腹好热，颈后的腺体一突一突地跳动，肚子里的东西一直在不安分地踢蹬，“我……我怕会伤到‘它’……”  
“……什么？”史蒂夫像是被雷劈中一般傻愣在原地，好像一下子失去了语言理解能力，他不敢抱有太大的希望但是此刻他手掌下面微微的起伏和奇妙的触感就好像在提醒他——天啊。  
史蒂夫嘴唇哆嗦着，求证似地看着巴基，巴基抿住嘴角，不太熟练地勾起一个委屈巴巴但又释然的微笑。  
“是……那次？我们的……我们的孩子？”最后那个词带着魔力，出口的瞬间史蒂夫觉得自己要哭出来了。  
巴基仿佛被他吓到了一样，低着头，睫毛可怜巴巴的垂下来，偶尔从眼角的余光里瞟他一眼。“是。你……你想要，想要‘它’吗？”他有些紧张，声音沙哑低沉还带着鼻音，听起来软绵绵的。他不去看史蒂夫，目光落在他们身前，那片粉色壁纸的小碎花上，看起来傻愣愣的。  
他没想到史蒂夫像发疯一样托着他的臀瓣把他抱了起来抵在墙壁上。  
“别！”他惊慌地叫喊，慌张地抱住史蒂夫的脑袋，“会伤到‘它’，求你！”  
“我保证，”alpha的声音压得很低，念到最后一个词的时候却格外温柔，仿佛声音稍大些就会碎了似的，“我保证不伤到我们的孩子，巴克。”

“像一只小熊。”史蒂夫忽然这么没头没脑地说了一句。  
“什，呃……什么？”那根巨大的阴茎自下而上贯穿了他，快顶到他的喉咙口了，那种窒息感再一次出现，巴基呜咽着，努力凝聚自己的思绪，试图抓住史蒂夫话语的意义。  
“没什么。”史蒂夫亲昵地捏捏他的耳朵，随即用手托起他圆润又结实的臀瓣，使劲掐住他肉感的大腿根，又狠狠往上顶了顶。  
巴基被他这样抱着操了一会，很快感觉到有液体从他俩交合的地方流了下来，顺着他的大腿内侧淌到地上，分不清是谁的东西。他忍耐着不要因为史蒂夫揉弄他的酸麻和痒意而闪躲，却还是用力地抽气，光滑的墙壁上没有他的着力点，无论是那只有血有肉的手臂还是那只金属手。他只好虚虚搭在面前alpha厚实的肩膀上，后背贴着壁纸，热气腾腾的肉体从衣服里剥了出来，此刻小腹因为下身的高频抽插而卷起，身后靠着的墙壁和下身含着的那根超级士兵的超级老二是唯二让他不滑下来的支点。他有些焦虑地舔舔嘴唇，打颤的双腿再一次缠紧男人的腰，史蒂夫的动作停顿了一下，把他抱得更紧。  
“在说你。”史蒂夫吻他的耳廓，又吻他的鼻尖，带着笑意呢喃道，“刚刚看到你的时候，好想去揉揉你的耳朵。你看着我的样子，就像……有蝴蝶落在小熊的鼻子上。”说完他忍不住为自己这个幼稚的比喻而发笑，“我好开心，巴克。我好想你。”  
他也不知道自己是怎么了，又或许他知道，他按住巴基肌肉隆起的上臂，埋在他的小熊鼓胀柔软的胸肌里又舔又咬。他想他迷恋这种感觉，更合适的说法是“上瘾”，只有把巴基握在自己的手里才终于能安心，他稍微用力地按压着每一片光滑的肌肤，像是掐一掐就会流出蜜，用拇指把玩已经挺立的乳头，恶劣地看着巴基因为他的动作颤抖却咬住自己嘴唇的样子。他只想抚摸过这具身体的每一寸，再让巴基贴近自己，紧紧贴近自己，直到再也不分开。  
巴基无意识地收回一只手，轻轻触摸自己的胡茬，瑟缩了一下，无辜而迷茫地看着吐露痴语的男人，简直分不清到底是谁的脑子被搅得一团乱。他喜欢史蒂夫的手指，那有力的手指，可以把武器压制得动弹不得，让巴基觉得自己完全属于他。现在那些有力的手指的指腹正摩擦着他有些粗糙的胡茬，下一秒火热的吐息又喷了上来，吻不够似的又来啃咬他的下巴。  
“我喜欢这里。”吻落在下巴那道甜蜜的小沟上，“这里，”吻落在锁骨上，“这里。”吻落在裸露的圆润的肩头，和肩膀与金属臂连接的那片疤痕上，“我的。”他最终下了结论。“告诉我，你自己一个人的时候，有玩过吗，嗯？你知道我在说什么。”  
“没……我没有……”巴基立刻否认了，下意识遗忘了安全屋里那无数个渴望爱抚和alpha狂暴的进入的夜晚。史蒂夫哼笑，拍打他的臀尖警告道，“别骗我。”  
“呜……”巴基抽泣一声，终于受不了地摇头，“有时候会……抱着被子的时候想你，想你把我填满……还有你的信息素……”  
“然后呢？”史蒂夫轻轻咬住他的嘴唇，“会用手指玩自己的小洞吗？”  
“只有几次……”巴基蜷起身体，从锁骨到乳头到腰腹都烧得发红，烧得滚烫，他怕史蒂夫不信，急急忙忙道，“真的。”  
“淫荡的小熊。”史蒂夫故意逗他，巴基慢慢地呻吟，把脸埋在他肩头，闷闷道，“你的。”  
史蒂夫去吻他，用舌头撬开巴基的牙关，巴基下意识地想要闪躲，却被早有预料的史蒂夫固定得牢牢的，与痛苦比起来，这样毫无缝隙的亲密更让他感到畏惧，真奇怪，他小声抽泣，不知道是因为痛苦还是因为快乐。但他想他是快乐的。  
“你在想什么，巴基？”史蒂夫又问，鼓励似的问道。  
“我……我很快乐……”巴基脱口而出，随即迟疑了一瞬，脸颊后知后觉地红了，他想这样好奇怪，似乎在说因为史蒂夫操他所以他很快乐，他知道不是这样，但好像看起来就是这么回事。  
史蒂夫轻笑一声，性器抽出一半，摩擦他又软又湿的洞口，又坚定地捅了进去，“嗯，很快乐，还有呢？”他的声音不紧不慢的，并没有催促。  
巴基好半天没有答话，史蒂夫也不着急，只是看他睁大了眼睛，像是陷入一段思绪，又好像只是单纯地在放空。  
“想你。”在长久的沉默后，他像小孩子一样一字一句组织语言，神情天真却认真，“嗯……金色头发的……小个子。有时候……会想起以前，大概……有时候是布鲁克林……很多次，”他不自在地抖动一下，因为埋在体内的阴茎顶到了敏感点而喘息，“看到了，你和……我。是吗？那是……我吗？”  
“是。”史蒂夫沉稳地答道，巴基的眼睛弯了起来。  
“那次……我想坐车去布鲁克林……后来，后来，我又忘了。他们让我忘了。”他难为情地舔了舔嘴唇，眼睛里是最纯粹的歉疚，“就好像……在桥上，我看到你了，他们骗我没有，然后……然后我又忘了，”他小心翼翼地观察着史蒂夫的神情，很快补充道，“但是我想起来了。那是你。”  
“是我，”史蒂夫哽咽了一下，“你很棒，巴基。你是最棒的那个。”  
“现在呢？”他不确定地皱起眉头，敏感的穴口收缩着把史蒂夫吃得更紧，“我还是……还是最棒的那个吗？”  
“你永远都是。”史蒂夫叹息着，然后加快了顶弄的速度，“天啊巴基。我爱你。我爱你。你一定要明白，我爱你。”  
“嗯，我知道。”巴基用手指解开史蒂夫凌乱地结在一起的金发，“我告诉你为什么。你之前问我……为什么，你还想知道吗？”他小声道，然后一点点提高自己的声音，越来越坚定，“我想是因为我爱你。我的大脑这样说，我的心也这样告诉我。”  
史蒂夫觉得喉咙里有一团血气在翻滚，他像是着了魔一样蛮横地吻住巴基的嘴唇，舌头和巴基的纠缠在一起，不管有没有津液流得到处都是。他用手掌擒住巴基的腰，硬生生把他提起来一点，又凶狠地摁在他的阴茎上。史蒂夫握住巴基已经被各种液体淋得滑腻的屁股狠命地操他，操那个已经熟透了的小洞，仿佛这样他就再也不会离开他。  
巴基虚弱地抵在史蒂夫肩膀上，他想是后穴大力冲刺的饱胀感太过猛烈了，因此才让他想要流泪。他感觉到史蒂夫几个深挺之后射在了里面，把他撑得满满的，膨大的结部把他俩卡住了，里面的液体一滴也淌不出来，他长长地呜咽一声，在距离河边那次性爱的四个月之后，他再一次得到了长久的满足。  
“叫我的名字，巴克。我想听你喊我的名字。”alpha的声音失去了往日的从容镇定，听起来像是情窦初开的毛头小子。  
“史……史蒂夫……”这个名字停留在舌尖，被巴基怔怔地咂摸着，他的双眼十分茫然，嘴唇被自己咬得殷红，“史蒂夫……史蒂夫，”他渐渐回过神来，“史蒂夫。”他又念了一遍这个名字，仿佛打开了什么尘封了七十年的开关。昏黄的灯光在狭小的室内竟然那么刺眼，他睁着灰色的眸子，眼泪大颗大颗坠了下来，而他浑然无觉，“史蒂夫……”他小声呜咽着，终于哭了起来。  
“是我。”史蒂夫咬着牙，伸手触碰巴基的脸颊，“是我……是史蒂夫。史蒂夫来了，他在这儿。我在这儿。”他探过头，再一次咬开omega后颈上的腺体，把自己的信息素注进去。  
巴基半闭着眼，颤抖着搂住史蒂夫的肩膀，轻轻嗅着他的气息。  
“史蒂夫。”  
“嗯。”  
“史蒂夫。”  
“在呢。”  
他叫一句，史蒂夫答一句，他终于确定了什么。他好想大笑出声可眼泪却一直不听话地淌出来，他想说史蒂夫真是他的奇迹还有他是多么爱他呀，他们居然如此相爱，他爱他，他太爱他了，他何止爱他，而他们现在在这里，依然在一起，还多了他肚子里那个小生命，既是命运的玩笑，也是命运的垂怜。  
史蒂夫抱住巴基，很久才松开，他吻着巴基的额头低声道歉，“对不起，巴基……”对不起什么？他说不清。明知巴基怀孕了可他还是操的那么凶狠，他是在为此而道歉吗？史蒂夫与他缓慢地接吻，倘若命运不能善待他的巴基，他又有何幸运可言呢，他每一处骨骼、每一寸血管都在隐隐发痛，当他看到心爱之人的眼泪的时候。“别哭了，我的爱。”  
“你也是。”巴基的眼睛里是一片弥漫的雾气，但他笑了，任由史蒂夫抱紧他，再次吻住他。巴基抿抿嘴唇，吻去史蒂夫眼角与他如此一致的眼泪。


	2. 少爷和园丁

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 不是pwp只是单纯的小男孩谈恋爱

史蒂夫进来的时候，巴基正贴着一个丰腴的金发女孩。他一眼就看到巴基了，当然啦，巴恩斯家的小少爷，谁能不注意他呢？  
这会看他是醉了，没骨头似的圈住姑娘的腰。出门前精心抹到额后、打理得一丝不苟的棕发不知被谁揉得发蓬，有几根垂下来，鬈曲而俏皮。西裤的背带扣子解开了一边，暧昧地搭在他臂弯，敞开的领口里能看见锁骨被酒精熏红了一片。平日里围在他身边的贵族alpha邀功似的指指门口，史蒂夫知道巴基也看到自己了，一张脸瞬间绷得紧紧的，被扫了兴致一样挥挥手。巴基凑到他怀里的姑娘耳边不知悄悄说了什么俏皮话，姑娘被逗得咯咯直笑，殷红的嘴唇贴上他光洁的脖颈，印上一个鲜明无比的唇印。旁边的alpha盯着他俩，准确地说是盯着巴基，眼光有点发直。  
史蒂夫捏紧拳头，走到巴基跟前，“詹姆斯少爷，天色已晚，我们约定回程的时间要到了。马尼先生还在外面等着。”马尼是巴恩斯家的车夫，和史蒂夫交情不错。  
金发妞闻言用扇子捂住嘴，只露出一双眼睛，“詹姆斯，你家的管家可真贴心啊，连你什么时候回家也要管。”  
巴基随性地向后靠在柔软的椅垫上，不知道是不是喝茫了，大眼睛怎么也聚不准焦似的，他一手拿着牌，嘴里倒着叼了一支没点着的烟，笑起来眯起眼睛，看上去就是个乖巧的甜孩子，但当他似笑非笑地打量人的时候又有点邪气，“他哪是我管家啊，”这句话被他黏软的声音拖得很长，“简直就是史蒂夫爸爸。”  
那个alpha闻言，得寸进尺地附和，“是啊，他是什么身份，怎么好管主人的事？”然后上下扫视了史蒂夫几眼，语气中夹枪带棒道，“这么个矮瘦子，居然也是个alpha，真不知道他到底能不能……唔。”  
一杯酒泼在他脸上，那alpha立刻噤声，不可置信的表情凝固成一尊雕像，像万花筒一样精彩而滑稽。巴基把酒杯放回到桌子上，笑得无辜极了，他举起手道，“抱歉啊法伦先生，我实在醉得手滑。只是史蒂夫是巴恩斯家的人，到底还是不劳您费心了。”  
“呵，呵，是啊。”法伦讪讪抹去脸上的酒，忍气吞声地举起酒杯，掩饰性地喝了一口。  
“老马尼的面子我还是要给的，您知道，他是父亲的朋友。”巴基这么说，抬头看了一眼，正直直盯进史蒂夫眼里。他伸了个懒腰，骨节劈啪作响，眼里冒出泪花来，这样的动作在他做来不粗俗，却有种率真的可爱，衬衫下摆从裤子里抽出一半，露出节柔软的腰肢，那甜蜜的嘴角撇下来，一脸的不情愿，一句话是对着史蒂夫说的，却又没看他，“那就走吧。”  
老马尼在外面等的时间不短了，见史蒂夫扶着巴基出来，上前去要把巴基搀上马车。谁知巴基忽然道，“叔叔，您先回去吧。我看还不晚，让史蒂夫带着我走回去好了，正好醒醒酒。”这句话是贴在史蒂夫说的，玫瑰一样的吐息就喷在他耳边。  
在一旁沉默的史蒂夫想了想，也道，“既然这样，那您就先回去吧。”

史蒂夫知道巴基在紧张，从他进来的那一刻就开始了。他们认识了太久，不管怎么说，他熟悉他的每一个小动作。他演得那么像，史蒂夫都要相信他是真的没看见自己进来了，但当巴基的膝盖合起又打开，不知道第几次有意无意地垂下睫毛，开始焦虑地舔起嘴唇，和旁边的女孩漫不经心地搭话，他知道巴基远没有看起来那么游刃有余。  
他在紧张，也在兴奋，史蒂夫猜的没错，他在假装。  
这会儿他颤颤巍巍的手臂环着自己，看上去把全身的重量都压在史蒂夫身上了，但史蒂夫感觉得到他并没有安稳地靠着他，他在发抖。他身上的酒味简直要冲天了，从马尼先生离开之后巴基就没再说过话。  
这条路上没什么人，夏夜热得人浑身黏腻，可他们谁也没想着把对方推开。在天空清澈无云的深蓝色背景上，路两旁的枝叶驶入静夜，叶面在月亮下闪烁着光芒。  
月光落在巴基身上，几乎要和他的肌肤融为一体了。  
巴基乖巧地倚在他肩头，好像是睡着了，敞开的领口一览无余，那个鲜红的唇印烙在洁白的皮肤上，刺得史蒂夫眼睛生疼。史蒂夫觉得自己是鬼迷了心窍，做出了此生不敢再肖想第二次的出格动作。  
他心跳如擂鼓，就着不知哪来的怒气，用手指重重抹去女孩留下的胭脂，苍白的指尖一片血红。史蒂夫对着月亮看了一会，目光迟疑着黏在巴基的嘴唇上，他颤抖着，把手上的脂粉一点点蹭了上去。怀中人原本粉嫩如花瓣一般的嘴唇染上近乎糜烂的艳红色，史蒂夫着迷地盯着，又觉得这颜色和他有些不匹配，便伸手想把它擦掉。  
一只手倏地搭上他的手腕，刚刚还意识不清的人这会睁开一只眼，眼里闪烁着意义不明的细碎光芒，“抓住你了。”他说，嘴角翘了起来，得意而狡黠。  
“说说吧，”巴基吃吃地笑，抓住了什么重要证据似的捏着史蒂夫的手腕，“史蒂夫爸爸，你刚刚在做什么？”  
“别这样叫我，詹姆斯少爷。”史蒂夫一字一字地说，假装毫不在意地岔开话题，“这样实在不像话。你不该再来这种场合了。”  
巴基不知道在找他之前史蒂夫和别人打了一架，他没看清那个人渣的脸，“嗨，巴恩斯家的小少爷也在？不知道他味道怎么样，他那不知天高地厚的小脸儿，啧啧，想想他热潮时的样子，一定带劲极了。”  
史蒂夫先是没反应过来，他当时正站在门口，等着巴基离开。等他意识到这个比他高两头、体型几乎是他三倍的大块头的蛮汉在说什么，他的身体已经先一步一拳打了上去，那个肮脏的alpha被他的动作吓了一跳，可下一秒他看清了史蒂夫的样子，讥讽地向旁边啐了一口，“呸。”  
“别用你的脏嘴这样说他，”史蒂夫把拳头捏得咯吱作响，他释放出自己的信息素，这是alpha之间再明显不过的挑衅信号，对他来说这太过冲动了，可他实在来不及冷静思考，他举起一旁的垃圾桶盖，“来试试吧，伙计。”  
那几乎是那个alpha单方面的殴打，史蒂夫当然也回了几拳，那种不要命的打法都中了要害，到后来那人也有点怕了，只能一边放狠话一边悻悻离开，史蒂夫支着垃圾桶好半天才站稳，唯一庆幸的是那人没往自己脸上招呼。  
“我说过好多次了，我想同谁喝酒就同谁喝酒，想跟谁接吻就跟谁接吻，你有什么资格管我？”巴基一身酒气，耍赖一般一直后退，直到背靠上那棵粗大的凌霄树。  
“可是是你自己和我离开的。”史蒂夫伸出手想去扶住巴基，被他歪歪扭扭地躲开，“我总没有强迫你，詹姆斯少爷。”  
“哈，”巴基自嘲地一笑，有些自暴自弃地闭上眼睛，再睁开时绿眼睛里盛满了水光，“是啊，说到底我为什么要听你的，你真以为你是我老爸？”  
史蒂夫一丝不苟的衬衫前襟被他扯得散开了，看上去有些狼狈，金发男孩皱紧眉头，神情凝重，“你不明白，你永远不知道那些alpha在想什么。况且乔治先生曾经嘱咐过……”  
“你才不明白呢，史蒂夫·无所不知·罗杰斯。你什么都不知道。”巴基面无表情，甚至近乎冷漠，“好了，快闭嘴吧。别再拿着鸡毛当令箭了。”又是这样。每次都是这样。史蒂夫•罗杰斯永远都是对的，永远一副“我是为了你好”的样子，好像如果不按他说的做就是怎么做都是错，好像他对他的特殊真的只是因为罗杰斯家是巴恩斯家世代的忠仆，可史蒂夫从来不知道也不想去探究他想要的是什么。  
那个刻板恼人且喋喋不休的alpha终于敏感地觉察到巴基糟糕的心情，两人沉默地对峙，谁也不愿意后退，史蒂夫是个固执的混蛋，固执而且专制，好像笃定巴基就会听他的，笃定巴基每次都会妥协，可是巴基不想再和他玩这样的游戏了。  
夏夜温热的晚风拂过，枝头绯红的花朵簌簌落在巴基的衣襟上，又被他不耐烦地伸手掸下去，他只觉得更烦躁了，便又解开扣子，露出一片被醉意染得粉红的胸膛。  
“我有时候会想，你究竟为什么那么讨厌我。”沙哑绵软的自言自语带着鼻音，听起来既委屈又困惑，“好像从第一次见面你就看我不顺眼，为什么？”  
那年巴恩斯家的小少爷趴在窗边，兴致勃勃地看着罗杰斯家的人走下马车收拾行李。那年的史蒂夫只是个身高还够不到一楼窗台的孩子，巴基把手拢在嘴边，快活地喊，“喂！”他确定那金发的男孩听见了，因为他抬起头，视线准确迅速地落在他所在的窗台上，两人隔着窗玻璃对视，如果这时外面的男孩手里拿着玫瑰，这场景简直要让巴基想起《罗密欧与朱丽叶》，尽管当时的巴基只是个面包团似的小人儿。巴基保证自己绽开了一个最能表达友好的笑容，可是那男孩一句话也没说，连个点头示意也没有，只是板着脸，冷漠地把头扭开了。  
“……不，我没有讨厌你。”史蒂夫执拗地蹲在巴基面前，忧虑地打量着巴基的脸，苍白细瘦的手指伸出一半，无意间扫过巴基的锁骨像是蝴蝶的轻吻，又立刻局促地收了回来，“你喝醉了。”  
“那你吻我。”鲜红的舌尖舔了一圈，那两瓣近在咫尺的罪恶的嘴唇立刻变得湿漉漉、亮晶晶的，柔软的手臂像灵活的长蛇一样攀附上史蒂夫的脖颈，他觉得自己的呼吸急促得像是破旧的风箱，“不讨厌我，那你吻我。你也是alpha，告诉我，那些alpha在想什么？”  
史蒂夫僵硬着一动也不敢动，巴基也就这样面对面和他僵持着。旷野的虫鸣把此刻变得无比漫长，像是永恒，像是时间，巴基觉得自己等待了有一个世纪那么久，他原本势在必得的表情垮塌了，本来就是好不容易鼓起的勇气正在一点一点消散，手臂强撑的力气被开启一个泄气阀门，释放之后只余下尴尬的酸痛。他简直想大笑，多荒谬啊，他想，看来史蒂夫说得对，酒精不是好东西，总是让人做蠢事，让人产生本不该有的、虚妄的错误联想。  
“……你说的没错，我喝醉了。”他推开史蒂夫，把手臂盖在自己的眼睛上，他觉得自己眼眶湿湿的，脊柱终于支撑不住他的身躯一样顺着树干软了下去，“史蒂夫•罗杰斯，现在我开始讨厌你了。”  
下一秒他的呼吸和视线都被剥夺了。alpha捂住他的眼睛，另一只瘦弱却有力的手不容拒绝地捏住了他的后颈，巴基浑身战栗，他睁开颤巍巍的睫毛，可什么都看不见，只能觉察到有两片嘴唇贴住了他的。和他动作的虚张声势相反，史蒂夫只是靠着他柔软的嘴唇，然后就像是失去了思考能力一样不知道下一步该如何动作。巴基来不及取笑他，因为他也一样大脑空白，他想自己多不争气啊，眼泪顺着他的脸颊流了下来。  
那或许可以被称作一个吻。史蒂夫甚至都没有把舌尖探出来，他们没有交换唾液，没有像巴基听来的那样舌头纠缠着在嘴里打架，就只是一个小心翼翼、轻得感觉不到、却让巴基连心脏都在翻搅的吻。  
史蒂夫离开了他的嘴唇，轻轻拨开挡在巴基眼前的额发。他吻去巴基的眼泪，又轻柔地吻了吻他，终于开口了，声音沙哑得好像一辈子没说过话，“别讨厌我好吗？求你，……巴基。”  
“谁他妈是巴基啊。”巴基咧开嘴唇，眼泪却一直不停地涌出来，他忽然意识到自己这样子一定难看极了，于是把头撇到一边，却被史蒂夫珍而重之地捧住下颌扭了回来，他便去推史蒂夫的手，“别看了，好丑。”  
“那你还讨厌我吗？”史蒂夫深深吸了一口气，用手指不断擦去巴基的眼泪，有些紧张地等待巴基的回答。  
“我讨厌你，”巴基红着眼眶，语气不再那么咄咄逼人，他紧紧抓住史蒂夫的衣襟，“我好讨厌你，史蒂夫，凭什么你可以这样轻易的玩弄我的心。”  
然后他又去吻他。

不知道在说啥的番外  
巴基用手指把玩着史蒂夫领口的纽扣，“所以你不如现在告诉我，你在想什么？和那些alpha想的一样吗？”  
史蒂夫一把抓住他作乱的手，“巴基，别这样，”他用嘴唇贴住巴基的额头，语气有些晦暗不明，“你不知道那是怎么回事。我也不知道自己会做出什么事来。”  
“嘿，你别当我是傻瓜，我当然明白那是怎么回事，”他忽然翻了个身，跨坐在史蒂夫的腰上，“就是alpha和omega的那档子事。你知道，就是你把老二插进我的洞里，然后成结，射精，怀孕，之后就可以生孩子。就是那档子事。”  
史蒂夫被他的惊人言论震撼到了，好半天才道，“不，巴基，虽然不知道你从哪听来的这些，但是，不行。”  
“为什么！”巴基撅起嘴，“怎么，你被我吓呆了？”然后他勾起一个坏笑“小处男史蒂夫现在是不是对巴基哥哥佩服得不得了啊？”  
“你醉了，巴基。听听你在说什么。”  
“还是你依旧不想要我，刚刚只是在安慰我。”棕发的男孩生气了，“我不是那种随便的omega好吗？我……我……还是你怕搞大我的肚子没法跟我爸交代？你就是这样一个懦夫？”  
“恰恰相反，巴基，”史蒂夫闭着眼睛，好半天才睁开，“……我怕你受不了。”

————————

我果然不适合搞小男孩！以头抢地！


	3. 公路旅行

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 又名作者为了不让史蒂夫酒驾究竟能干出多丧心病狂的事（比如毁灭个世界什么的

史蒂夫从兜里摸出信用卡，放在卡槽内潇洒划过。电子屏幕跳动了一下，他拔出那张薄薄的卡片叼进嘴里，取下一边支架上的油枪。  
一个穿着加油站工作制服的身影晃晃悠悠来到他面前，史蒂夫抬头，那“人”脸色蜡黄，肚破肠流，双眼浑浊无神，只用眼白对着他。  
“哇哦，刚刚你躲到哪去啦，”史蒂夫把卡放回兜里，撇撇嘴，“我是说，虽然你好像不太礼貌，但还是谢谢，不过想必我自己能行。”  
然后他抬起手中的油枪嘴，刚想照着对方的脑袋来一下子，一道迅疾的银光破空而来，“嗡”地一声把对方从太阳穴捅了个对穿，钉在一边的柱子上。  
那是一把二十公分长的水果刀。  
“嘿，巴基，”史蒂夫转身，对着爱人像个小男孩一样抱怨，那家伙干枯的脑浆溅到他的衬衫上了，“我就快打赢他了。”  
“是哦，”巴基一脸漠然地咬了口刚从店里拿的黑布林，“看起来你俩聊的挺开心，我还以为你想请他回家开个派对什么的。但是不行，臭小子，咱们家不欢迎这家伙。”

二十分钟前。  
一辆老式科迈罗从犹他州方向沿着宽广的70号州际公路疾行，苍白的阳光炙烤着大地，路两旁的指示牌写着“欢迎来到五彩缤纷的科罗拉多州”，油漆褪色了一半，无精打采地立着。车来了，几只零零散散的山羊头也不抬，继续悠闲地吃草。  
巴基摇下车窗，把手伸出窗外，猎猎的风打在他手上，“嘿史蒂夫，你看那是个加油站吗？”  
驾驶座上的史蒂夫向外看了一眼，缓缓降低车速，“嗯……没错，我们该补充补给了。”  
那是座中等规模的加油站，后方连着快餐店和便利店，透过窗玻璃，两人能看到屋里的景象。几只丧尸正在店内漫无目的地游荡。  
车停下来，巴基拍拍史蒂夫宽厚的肩膀，“老规矩，”他从后座翻出来一把铁钉枪，比了个手势，“你负责前面，我负责后面。记得给车加油。”  
史蒂夫单手撑着方向盘，微笑地看着巴基熟练地给枪校准，在巴基下车前凑上去和他交换了一个绵长激烈的吻。  
巴基的嘴唇被吻得红润晶亮，眼神已变得锋利而冷酷。他眯起眼，对着准星，“帮你个小忙。”说着扣动扳机，干脆利落地一枪贯穿两只被人肉味吸引、朝着汽车走来的丧尸的头颅。  
“你记得我们把信用卡放哪了吗，宝贝？”史蒂夫带着笑意朝窗外喊，巴基头也不回，向上指了指，史蒂夫便从头顶挡板的夹层里翻出了那张信用卡。说起来这也算是史蒂夫总被巴基取笑的一点恶趣味，巴基说他恨不得从商店拿物资也要一丝不苟地把钱放在柜台上，是说，天晓得银行现在还会不会给他们寄账单，那些金融家恐怕正肠穿肚烂地寻思着怎么喝新鲜的人血呢，从这种意义上讲，他们的工作也算是毫无变化。

史蒂夫脱下上衣扔在一边，便利店的门没有锁，里面的不管是丧尸还是人早就不知跑到那里去了。他环视一周，把被吃得只剩半边身体的售货员踢到空荡荡的货柜底下，用水沾了抹布擦拭溅上血迹的款台。  
巴基走进来，史蒂夫靠在收银机后面吹了个口哨，装模作样地在键盘上按了几下，“美人，想来点什么。”  
“要不要给你搞一套加油站的制服来。”巴基被他逗乐了，上前勾住他的脖子把他的头压低，“你可以穿着那个操我，就跟那种公路色情片一样。”  
“都解决了？”史蒂夫的表情柔软下来。巴基轻哼一声，向他摇摇手中的枪。  
史蒂夫搂住他的腰虔诚地吻他，长满胡须的下巴磨蹭着巴基的肩膀，“我在后面看到一辆改装过的悍马。”  
巴基安静了，“你的意思是？”  
两人天南地北地跑，那辆科迈罗已经不能满足他们的需要了。对于他们而言，一辆空间更大、越野性能更好的车显然是这操蛋的末世里不可多得的珍贵物资。  
“我知道你在想什么，史蒂夫，”巴基的手指划过他赤裸的胸膛，那具健壮的躯体被体温蒸出淡淡的汗味，然后挑衅似的勾起一个坏笑，“不如来一个‘分手炮’？我知道你舍不得它，毕竟有人的处男之身可是在那上面丢的呢。”  
史蒂夫挑眉，“是吗？我只记得那时候被巴恩斯先生举着鞋追着跑了十条街，就因为我在后座上睡了他的宝贝儿子，还差点搞大他的肚子。”  
他们互相取笑着争论第一次到底是谁表现得更丢脸这个没有结论的话题，然后激烈地拥吻在一起，跌跌撞撞滚出便利店的大门，巴基被史蒂夫逼得连连后退，直到后背顶上了车头的金属架，唇分之时巴基看着史蒂夫的双眼喘息道，“我早就想要这个。老天啊，刚刚看你在那举着油枪就想了。”  
史蒂夫撕咬他的嘴唇，没有说话，只是用胯部使劲往前顶，两腿间的阴茎坚硬得像是根铁棍。  
“你怎么硬成这样，”巴基不可思议地抬起一条腿去磨蹭史蒂夫的下身，“什么时候硬的。”  
“你朝着那些丧尸开枪的时候。”史蒂夫动作不停，褪下了巴基的上衣和裤子。  
“操，”巴基笑道，“看着丧尸你都能硬，是不是发情了。”  
史蒂夫吻他的胸膛，脖颈，硬起的阴茎抵着巴基的大腿，用手近乎暴虐地掐弄巴基已经硬挺的乳头，听着身下人又痛又爽的惊呼，哼道，“On va voir。”  
巴基喜欢极了史蒂夫这种使坏的样子，史蒂夫也知道。他还记得丧尸潮爆发不久俩人第一次出任务，结束之后就迫不及待地在驾驶座来了一发，巴基正被他顶得不知今夕何夕，史蒂夫忽然拍拍他的臀尖指指窗外，“亲爱的，有条子正看我们呢。”  
巴基睁开迷蒙的双眼，只见一只穿着警服的丧尸紧贴着他们的车窗，一下一下挠着玻璃，发出嘶哑的嚎叫，正对着巴基的那只眼珠从眼眶里脱落出来。  
“操史蒂夫你他妈是变态吗！”巴基崩溃地大喊，史蒂夫在此时重重挺身操了进去，这大喊就变成了呻吟，剧烈收缩的后穴把两人都送上了高潮。  
那大概可以排进他们做爱排行榜里最爽的前十，当然之后还有无数次。两个退伍老兵，在原本平淡如水的生活里也不太喜欢玩弄太多做爱的花样，但自从整个世界沦陷后，巴基发现史蒂夫像是被打开了什么奇怪的开关，冒出来许多听起来简直疯狂的新奇想法。但不得不说，巴基喜欢极了，就好像他一如既往地爱着这个倔小子的全部。  
这会史蒂夫像个幼稚的小男孩，和巴基在一起他好像就是成熟不了，他发出没有意义的宣告，“我要把你操到走不动路。”  
“你试试啊。”巴基期待地舔舔嘴唇。  
他朝指尖啐了两口，就着那点濡湿抓住巴基的屁股掰开，把手指插进他的入口旋转着碾磨。巴基刚要呻吟，那根巨物就狠狠顶了进去，巴基一口惊呼噎在喉咙里，气得直捶史蒂夫的肩膀，“臭小子，你好歹从便利店里搞点凡士林什么的。我这会可不在发情期，你要捅死我吗？”  
“咳，”史蒂夫假装难为情，“我以为你挺湿的了，毕竟你的水可流了我一手。”  
巴基刚想反击，又被几下又深又猛的动作搞得大声尖叫，一个完整的单词都说不出来。史蒂夫疯狂地干进去，硬烫的阴茎一下一下干着他，巴基神情恍惚，觉得自己像是在被一只野兽操。他被开头这几下顶得双眼发黑，毫不顾忌的放声呻吟，史蒂夫咬住他耳廓的软骨，“小点声，方圆一百里的丧尸都要被你招来了。”  
“你，你，啊，小混蛋，别得意得太早，啊！”只是这软绵绵的狠话撂得实在不是很有说服力。  
赤裸的身体被压在车前盖上，巴基觉得史蒂夫坚硬如铁的肌肉简直和被太阳晒过的前盖一样烫。他着迷地看着爱人健美的肌肉和胸膛上混着点泥沙的汗迹，那咸苦的体味让他觉得自己下一秒就能就地发情发情，肚脐下雄狮一样金棕色的体毛被液体打湿黏在一起，一直延伸到下腹。这个男人刚刚在科罗拉多州的阳光下简直闪闪发亮，而巴基发现十几年过去了，无论俩人变成什么样，他依然爱这家伙爱得发狂，并且历久弥新。  
那一轮猛顶结束的时候，巴基才回了一半神，他还没来得及庆幸自己没被那几十下捣得一开头就丢脸地高潮，就被史蒂夫转了个身，面朝下地压在身下。  
史蒂夫从背后使劲摁住他的肩膀，巴基像猛兽利爪下的猎物一样动弹不得，但他的吻又是那么轻柔，从凸起的一串脊骨落到腰窝，浓密的胡须搔动他敏感的皮肤。巴基浑身颤抖，麻痒感要把他吞噬了，现在狮子的鬃毛撩动着他臀部上方的凹口，史蒂夫伸出舌头在那两个小坑里舔了又舔，巴基难耐地扭动自己的腰，臀尖立刻被史蒂夫警告似的扇了一巴掌。  
“史蒂夫……”他刚发出一声叹息般的呻吟，那东西又开始在他体内进攻，史蒂夫操得又急又重，就好像有一根烧火棍在巴基的体内翻搅，巴基很快又回到那种除了呻吟和抽泣之外什么声音都发不出来的状态，海上巨浪一样的快感把他拍击得不知所措，他完完全全把主动权交了出去。史蒂夫像骑一匹马一样骑他，豆粒大小的汗珠一颗一颗砸在他的背上，他用强壮的臂膀搂住他，另一只手抓住巴基的长发，头皮的揪痛感除了让他更加兴奋之外没有任何帮助。  
很快史蒂夫俯下身来，张口叼住他后颈那个已经开始硬得发烫的腺体，在史蒂夫把自己的信息素再一次注进去的瞬间巴基不知道自己有没有骂脏话，是英语法语德语俄语还是他妈的不知道从哪冒出来的罗马尼亚语，管他呢，他已经爽得忘了自己姓什么了，全世界的意义只剩下那个正在他身后做乱的混蛋。汗味混着精液的味道，夹杂着史蒂夫整个笼罩住他的、像是飓风一样席卷他身体和心灵的信息素，让巴基觉得无比安全，温暖得想要呻吟。  
那根家伙在他体内胀得更大，抽动几下之后开始射精，巨大的结留在他身体里，巴基断断续续地流泪，只觉得自己被史蒂夫完完全全地打开了，从里到外，一股一股的精液涌进他的穴内。这次他俩间隔了将近一个星期没有做，史蒂夫积攒的精液量快把他射满了，巴基觉得自己小腹又胀又痛，不知何时也射了出来。  
“感觉如何？”将近二十分钟后，那个尺寸可怕的结消失了。史蒂夫吻上他失神的眼睛，巴基抽搐了一下，浓稠的精液顺着他的腿根流下来。  
“呃……”巴基好半天才找回自己的神智，史蒂夫就着他的颈窝又舔又咬，像是一只找奶的幼兽。巴基不知道怎么评价史蒂夫在这方面幼稚的好胜心，有些哭笑不得地以手指捋进史蒂夫的头发里，那个举动仿佛安抚了一头野蛮的狮子，令他的吻变得温柔起来。他专心地亲吻着巴基的唇角，巴基同样认真地回应他的亲吻，心中涌起无限柔情。

巴基举着高压水枪冲洗悍马车的皮质座椅，赤裸的上身布满吻痕。史蒂夫把从加油站里搜来的食物、纯净水和汽油搬上车厢，不知道从哪真的搞来一套还算合身的新制服。他眼珠一转，吃吃笑着举起水枪对准史蒂夫，猛烈的水柱在空中划过一道弧线，劈头盖脸地浇湿了他的衣服，“嘿！”史蒂夫一边大笑一边举起双手表示认输，迎着水柱跑过来搂住巴基的腰，两人笑着滚在一起，在车边扭打了一番。  
这下上衣又不能穿了，史蒂夫小声抱怨，巴基咬着他的嘴角给他一个安抚的吻，说他不穿上衣的时候更辣。  
离开前，巴基撩起一边的头发，俯身吻在科迈罗的车盖上，“别了，美人。”  
史蒂夫坐进悍马的驾驶座，等巴基上来后发动车子，他没系安全带，打开一罐加油站自动售货机里的冰镇啤酒，两腿不自然地岔开。巴基不经意瞟了一眼，立刻精神了，“你这家伙怎么还硬着！”  
史蒂夫尴尬地咳嗽一声，把腿收了回来，却被巴基按住腿根，“巴基！”他不那么认真地谴责似的惊叫，“我在开车呢。”  
“有什么关系。”巴基耸耸肩，从副驾驶座侧过身来，低头用牙咬开史蒂夫的裤链。一根热气腾腾的肉棒从敞开的裤裆里跳出来，拍在巴基的脸上，巴基偷笑着用脸颊去蹭那根柱身，不出所料听见史蒂夫加重的呼吸声。  
“宝贝，好久不见了。”他低喃，顺着肉茎根部的囊袋轻吻，伸出舌头从下至上吮着一舔，一直舔到阴茎前段狰狞的筋络。正在开车的史蒂夫沙哑地叫了出声，巴基把还湿着的头发搭在耳后，张口把那根阴茎含到最深，直到捅到喉咙口，还露出很长一截。他闭眼适应了一会，随后开始用艳红的嘴唇刺激史蒂夫的根部。  
“唔。”史蒂夫调整了一下姿势，巴基的口腔潮湿而温暖，他动了动胯下，难耐地往巴基嘴里抽送。阴茎捅进去的时候呕吐感强烈，几乎要把他的喉咙顶破了，巴基咽下那种不适的感觉，开始给史蒂夫深喉，用舌尖捋动阴茎上面突起的青筋。他把腰背压得极低，从肩胛处开始的肌肉一路绷紧，露出好看的线条。  
史蒂夫把拳头捏得越来越紧，那个锡制的易拉罐被他捏得嘎吱作响，金黄色的酒液从变形的罐口里涌出来，随着史蒂夫的手指淌上巴基的后背，沿着巴基修长结实的背部肌肉线条晕开了。一部分啤酒留在巴基凹陷的腰窝里，史蒂夫双眼发直，想到有人称那里是狄俄尼索斯的酒杯，不禁承认这比喻实在是恰如其分到近乎下流。  
冰凉的液体刺激得巴基一颤，喉头开始缩紧，随即一股腥浓的液体涌进口腔。他还没把那些精液咽下去就被史蒂夫扯起来接吻，那只大手紧紧扣住他的颈后，两人唇齿之间充满了史蒂夫的味道，这让这一刻变得无比煽情。  
史蒂夫用舌头沿着巴基的唇线细细描绘，温柔又不容置疑地探进他的齿关，很快他们吻得不可开交，唇与舌黏连纠缠，等到快要不能呼吸时才微微离开，拉出一道晶亮的银丝。

“这次真的不来了。”史蒂夫整好裤子，万幸俩人刚刚的一番胡闹没让汽车撞上路两边的护栏。巴基慵懒地靠在座椅里，只是望着他笑，睫毛微微颤动，眼睛晶亮，嘴唇鲜红。  
史蒂夫捏紧方向盘，不知是想警告巴基还是要说服自己，“真的，不来了。”  
他打开车载音响，《Part Of Me,Part Of You》的乐声在车厢内响起。史蒂夫带着笑意跟着不成调地哼了几句，他记得当时他和巴基一起逃课约会了一下午，之后去看了这部电影的午夜场，大屏幕上两位女主角飞跃大峡谷的镜头让巴基靠在他肩头红了眼眶。  
一晃已经是那么多年过去了。  
科罗拉多州在他们面前展开无边无际的绿色，连绵起伏的山峦被苍翠的树木覆盖，仿佛要伸向地平线那端，夕阳拖下来的余晖把山顶的植被染成金红色。天空仿佛一伸手就能碰到，向远处笼罩着同样无边的大地，天地之间只有一辆飞驰的车和呼呼的风声，等待着驶向亘古的长夜。景色很美，车里的音乐让他们想起以前，此刻他们都沉浸在这种无法言说的气氛里。  
“在看什么？”史蒂夫把头凑过来，抵住巴基的。  
巴基把手机屏幕挪向他那边一点，是苏瑞和旺达传来的一小段视频，画面里，两人的女儿布鲁克林抱着手臂一脸不高兴地坐在一堆玩具中间，而两个年轻女孩一边抓狂地挠头一边向镜头抱怨布鲁克林那两个成天只知道往外跑借此甩脱责任的不靠谱父母。  
“你看，跟你小时候耍脾气的样子一模一样。”巴基甜蜜地抱怨，“这倔脾气跟你学了个十成十。”  
史蒂夫咧开嘴傻笑，凑上前去亲吻巴基的耳朵，“你就喜欢。”  
“哼。”两人又看了一会，巴基轻声道，“回家吧。”  
“好。”史蒂夫像只大狮子似的蹭着他，“回家。”  
捏扁的易拉罐被掷出窗外，飞向夕阳下无际的山林原野。


	4. 一次并不火辣也不激情的标记

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 那么，巴基走的时候帮史蒂夫穿上裤子了吗？

冬兵左手提着目标背后的十字形武装带，脚步迟缓地将其从水中拖上岸来。他踉跄着站稳，此刻脑海里有无数个声音正在激烈地争吵，目标被他用子弹射穿的伤口还在流血，仍然昏迷不醒，或许他应该趁此机会遵循那个冷冰冰的指令完成自己的任务。冬日战士从不失败，大脑指令显示这是他第一次与目标交手，但是无论是身体记忆还是心里萦绕的那个声音都告诉他不是的，他见过他他见过他他见过他……然后他想起来他确实见过目标。不止一次。有一次是在目标家里，他去刺杀神盾局的局长，目标追了出来；还有一次是在桥上，那次他栽了跟头，可再次回忆起这些的他却并没有任务失败的耻辱。恍惚间，不知道为什么他似乎看见四周尽是因兵工厂爆炸而翻滚升腾的熊熊火舌，目标就站在对面，鼻孔翕张，剧烈喘息，他好像叫他……  
“巴基……”史蒂夫呛出一口河水，睁开了眼睛。身体感官变得迟钝而缓慢，他没法判断自己伤得有多重，所有疼痛都离他远去了，浑身就像泡在温水里，舒适感让他昏昏欲睡。手握冰块的人居然会感觉滚烫，多讽刺啊，大脑皮层总是在两种极端之间欺骗自己，曾经只是在梦里失而复得得而复失，可就算濒临绝望之时竟也能再次体会到歇斯底里的狂喜。  
巴基像是被他吓到了，瞪大的双眼微微发红，史蒂夫看出他想要后退，就像被灼痛过的野兽总会逃避火焰，这种逃避完全是下意识的。那只右手颤抖着握紧匕首，史蒂夫毫不在意，他费力抬起自己一只手臂，攥住不远处巴基的裤脚，“巴基……巴基……”他不住喊这个名字，仿佛他有限的语库里只剩下这么一个单词，他怕巴基会被自己吓跑，声音轻得像是呢喃，可又不愿意就此放弃，他只好这样一遍遍地喊他，他知道巴基听得见的。巴基把他从河里救出来，这就够了，那点微弱的希望已经足够点亮他的心脏，继而随着血液循环温暖周身。  
“闭嘴！”巴基不怎么有威胁性地挥舞着匕首，喉咙里发出低声的咆哮，他想要一脚踹开史蒂夫的手，但不知为何迟迟没有动作，“我不是……”他嘴唇哆嗦着瘫坐在地上，看起来既困惑又痛苦。史蒂夫再接再厉地试图靠近他，巴基瑟缩了一下，咬紧自己的嘴唇，眼里泛起一层雾气，眼珠躲在那层晶莹的水膜后不安地转动。“没事的好吗？”史蒂夫把声音放得很轻，他抬起上半身，一只手试探性地放在巴基的肩膀上。而巴基并没有剧烈地反抗。他好像放空了。  
“抱歉，巴克……”史蒂夫继续说着，他发现自己说不出话来了，呛在肺里的河水偏偏在这个时候迫不及待地要从喉管里跳出来，他想大笑，可发出的只有剧烈的咳嗽声，他咳得上气不接下气，咳得眼泪从眼角里渗出来，咳得像要吐出自己的心脏。  
“喂……”然后他感觉到巴基迟疑着伸出手，揽住他的后背，轻轻拍了拍。  
冬兵发觉自己有点搞不清状况。在他意识到之前他甚至无法控制自己的动作，他无法阻止自己抱住目标，他不知道自己为什么会这么做，眼前的一切让他忽然生出陌生的熟悉感：昏暗的房间，剧烈咳嗽的金发小个子，与目标有几分相似可又比他瘦弱太多，此刻俩人的身影渐渐重合了。  
目标攥住他脚踝的手心太过烧灼，烫得他想要流泪。他已经很久没有体会过流泪的滋味，在那之前洗脑的人告诉他他是九头蛇最好的武器。武器怎么会流泪呢？武器也不应该这样，武器应该精准完成一切指令，可他已经没法对目标执行命令了。那个男人一遍又一遍地喊他“巴基”，像是一个卡带的老式收音机一样重复个不停，这让他既说不出的烦躁，又从心底生出隐秘的窃喜。他不知道自己是不是那个“巴基”但他却抱住了他，他真的没法控制这个。他认认真真地翻捡着自己为数不多、早已变得支离破碎的记忆，想找出一点点他是“巴基”，或者哪怕仅仅他不是只作为武器而存在的证据。  
然后他看见了那个小个子，金发支棱着像是干枯的稻草，大腿甚至不如冬兵的胳膊粗，咳嗽起来却有地动山摇的气势。阳光从窗子里斜斜照进来，细小的灰尘在那道光束之中旋转、飞舞，随后从1934年的布鲁克林开始缓缓降落，最后落在2014年波托马克河边冬兵的手心里。他动作生涩地一下一下拍打目标的后背，却是那样天经地义，如同先有光才有了时间，自此有了世间万物一样合理得不容置疑，因为他一直都是这么干的。  
目标拥抱了他。目标开始亲吻他。冬兵僵住了，他眼睁睁地看着目标摸索着捧住他的脸颊，嘴唇擦过他的下巴，终于也印在他的嘴唇上。他听见目标一边吻他一边说，“嘿，我说什么来着？没有你我就是不行……”他发现自己的呼吸急促了起来，目标吻他的方式轻柔而不带一丝一毫的压迫性，像是手捧鸡雏的幼童不敢用力握紧，好像那温吞的力道真的会伤到谁似的。那是一个真正的、安抚的吻。可他却闻到目标身上的味道，远远压过河水和泥土的腥味，如同桥上那次大战目标用手扣住了他的面罩，他想起来了，与目标动作的温柔截然相反，那味道近乎霸道地涌进他的鼻腔，像是布鲁克林窗下旋舞的灰尘，又像是阳光下刚刚浆洗过的、晒得干燥而温暖的旧衬衫。那味道让他的血管可耻地鼓噪起来，让他无可抑制地兴奋，让目标用那个名字呼唤他的时候就开始躁动的野兽在他体内四处冲撞。  
他止不住地后退，直到背靠上树木粗糙壮实的躯干，终于发现自己已经无路可退了。目标双手撑在他身前，不知何时将他禁锢在怀里，“别走巴基，别，”目标的声音停顿了一下，沙哑而痛苦，“我看不见了……我他妈的看不见你的脸了……”他这才看出目标的眼神早就失去了焦距，蓝色的虹膜仿佛无机质的玻璃珠一样神采黯然，只是之前一直执拗地盯着他的方向一瞬不瞬，那虚空的眼神也有了焦点。他想可能是天空母舰上他冲目标脑袋来的那几下的重击造成的淤血压迫了视神经，而现在，那种疼痛居然又后知后觉地加倍回到了他身上。  
可在痛苦之后，在发现目标失明后，他居然生出了令他深恶痛疾、该被唾弃的底气。  
黑暗袭来只是一瞬间的事。与失明相比，无法看见巴基的事实更令史蒂夫感到恐慌，他去吻他，好像只剩下这一种方法能证明巴基依然在他身边，而他没有再一次失去他。  
当视力被剥夺后，其他感官就越发清晰。公寓天台上那次照面太过仓促，刺杀弗瑞的狙击手只留下一点点隐隐约约的气息，熟悉得令他心脏剧痛，如果他能更敏锐一点，他会确信那就是巴基的味道，他就可以更早地发现巴基还活着的事实，他就可以提前找到他。史蒂夫苦笑着，他如果能做得更好，他甚至从一开始就不会失去他。  
而现在，巴基的味道越发醒彻心扉，让史蒂夫回忆起少年时代的某个黄昏，瘦小愤怒的罗杰斯呆立在巴恩斯家的阁楼外面，和巴基隔着薄薄的一道门板聊天，巴基说嘿史蒂夫，抱歉啦，今天哥们不太舒服。而他明明知道那是怎么回事，他明明因为那似乎能穿透铜墙铁壁的甜蜜味道卑鄙地硬了，硬得令人发指，他想那时候的巴基在门板后面做什么呢？那之后无数个醒来后一片潮湿的玫瑰色梦境既让他羞愧，也让他甜蜜。可他依旧装得像是一个最他妈无可挑剔的好朋友，去他妈的好朋友，他那时候真该吻他，他那时候为什么不吻他？  
于是他吻他。  
史蒂夫眨了眨已经不起作用的眼睛。巴基闻起来还是那么好，未结合过的omega情动的味道像是皂荚发酵起来的气泡，像刚刚洒过水的青草，母亲从烤箱里取出来的、撒了肉桂粉的苹果派，圣诞节夜里两人一同分食的姜饼人。巴基总让史蒂夫想起世间一切美好的东西，即使度过了这样寒冷的七十年，想起这些都好像发生在昨天。  
在他反应过来之前，那只金属手将他一把推倒在地上，动作相当果断，毫不拖泥带水，这样的作风来自冬兵。史蒂夫从那个短暂温暖的美梦里醒来了，巴基整个人骑上来，坐在他的大腿上，史蒂夫惊骇之下刚要起身，却被按住了肩膀。  
“别动。”巴基不耐烦道，他调整了一下姿势，用金属手压住史蒂夫的胸膛，又小心地控制力道，让他不至于喘不过气。空气里的信息素分子的浓度陡然上升，打了史蒂夫一个措手不及，他猜测巴基解开了自己的衣领，那甜蜜的气味就从腺体处毫无遮挡地涌了出来。这气味总是能让他兴奋，但这一切实在太过了，他不得不费力地撑起手肘，又被巴基按了回去，“我说了，别动。”这次的声音带上警告的意味，听上去还有几分委屈。  
“等等，巴基，你不知道自己在做什么。”史蒂夫尽量让自己听起来耐心一些，事实上他的忍耐已经快要超过极限了，什么都看不见的处境增添了他内心的不安。他没有和巴基完成过标记，两人之间没有alpha和omega之间那种特殊的链接，因而没法判断巴基现在的情况到底到了何种地步，仅凭有限的感官也让他无法揣测巴基的想法。他只能阻止那件事的发生，他不想让事情变得更糟。  
这之后他没有听见巴基的回答。过了一会，他感觉到巴基微微抬起臀部，随后传来一阵布料摩擦的声音，在他能阻止之前巴基不容置疑地拉开了史蒂夫制服裆部的拉链，那个早就已经勃起的家伙背叛它的主人兴高采烈地起立敬礼，这让史蒂夫无地自容。巴基的呼吸声变得急促起来，啧啧的水声传入史蒂夫的耳畔，他意识到巴基正在舔湿自己的手指给自己扩张，现在他正下身赤裸地骑在自己身上，动作生疏地准备着自己，这个发现让他无可救药地更硬了。  
“我知道……这是怎么回事，”因为吞入两根手指，巴基的声音有些含糊不清，“至少……你的味道让我……很熟悉。”他小声地说。  
“听着，我不希望你后悔好吗？”史蒂夫自知无力地争辩着，巴基的体温很明显地升高，标志着这个成熟的omega快要进入自己的发情期了。  
“我从来都没有……你可以把我当成……‘他’，那个‘巴基’，”沉默许久之后巴基忽然开口，然后顿住，似乎在思考措辞，听起来十分痛苦，“还是不是‘他’就不行？”  
“老天啊。”史蒂夫发出一声短促而痛苦的呻吟，他紧紧握住巴基的手，他的身上如此火热可他的手却那么冷，史蒂夫该意识到不对的。他固执地把右手手指插进巴基那只金属手的指缝，小心翼翼地摸索到巴基垂下来的、湿漉漉的长发，温柔地将其撩到耳后，而后把手攀上巴基的后颈，摩挲着那处已经滚烫的腺体，把巴基的头压低。  
这个姿势接起吻来很别扭，但他顾不了那么多了，巴基的嘴唇很柔软，柔软而且火热，他还没有学会伸出舌头，史蒂夫便耐心地贴着他的嘴唇，用舌尖细细勾勒他的唇线，轻轻撬开他的牙关，一点一点引导着他如何用舌头纠缠在一起。巴基好像爱上了这项活动，结束之后他意犹未尽地舔舐史蒂夫的嘴唇，像小动物一样不得章法地胡乱寻找，史蒂夫只得张开嘴，再一次和他接吻。  
“那是你。只有你。”史蒂夫有些心酸地说，无论巴基对他的渴求是否只是出于纯然的欲望，他的alpha本能已经被唤醒了。他握住巴基的手指，在他耳边轻轻道，“不管你现在明不明白，但在你后悔之前，我必须说这一切都还可以停止。”  
“可是我想要。”巴基带着史蒂夫的手指一起探进他的身体。他已经很湿了。  
“我想要你进来。然后咬我。”冬兵忍着极大的羞耻说出这句话，他觉得委屈极了，这个大个子实在过分彬彬有礼，一直恼人而喋喋不休地说着一堆没用的废话，难道他以为任何一个alpha都可以这样对他吗，他不知道自己有多想要，这种渴求似乎发自心底，这种渴求如此强烈，以至于沉睡冰封了几十年的omega本能因为他而重新活动了起来。他为他发情了。  
“你可以操我，直接进来也没关系。”冬兵把双腿张得更开，他故意赌气道，“我很结实。”说完不等那个alpha说出更多拒绝的话，他就握住那根阴茎，直直坐了下去。  
呃。冬兵觉得自己眼前黑了一瞬，他不得不大口大口呼吸来适应身体里的那根东西，握住他的那只手收紧了，显然目标也被这剧烈的冲击冲昏了头。他开始怀疑是不是这样做，在武器的清单里从来没有出现过这项内容，他没有任何经验可供参照，但事已至此，他只能摇晃着腰肢在那根阴茎上操着自己，把自己操得更开。  
这种事一开始体会不到任何快感，冬兵感觉就像有一根巨大的楔子楔进了他的身体，把他塞得满满当当。但他觉得这种感觉很对，很安全，好像身体里缺失的那一块终于被填补了，从此不再呼呼地往里灌进怎么堵也堵不住的寒风。  
目标还在喊他巴基，这时他的两只手都握在他的腰上，好像一使力就可以把他的腰折断，但他只是握住他，没想把控他，目标轻轻搔动他的腰窝，反而更像在纵容他。冬兵低下头，把脸埋进目标的颈窝，贪婪地嗅着他的味道，依旧一言不发。  
史蒂夫强忍住把巴基一把掀翻压在身下操干的冲动，他能听见巴基湿漉漉的喘息，潮湿的呼吸就喷在他的颈侧，可巴基依旧沉默不语，就这样安安静静的被他操。偶尔顶到某个位置他的呼吸会凝滞一下，史蒂夫猜测就是那里了，于是在巴基下一次动作之前故意坏心眼地顶上去，然后在巴基慌乱地想要抬腰逃避时紧紧按住他的大腿根，他想那里可能会留下淤痕，巴基的皮肤很白，在从前稍有碰撞都会留下痕迹，现在他是冬兵了，即使自愈能力再强，这点特点应该依旧会保留下来。但他看不到了，没几下巴基就被他逼出了慌张的泣音，听起来像是呜咽的小兽或是别的什么。  
史蒂夫猜测自己在笑，因为巴基困惑地用手去轻触他的唇角，史蒂夫抓住他的手放在自己脸侧，不一会那手指就开始发抖，压住他的大腿根部开始发抖，夹住他的小穴也开始发抖。他就要为此自得起来了，史蒂夫希望巴基能快乐，希望这时候的他不再像一台被操纵的精密仪器，刚刚巴基沉默地在他身上动作，只是一声不吭地靠着他，他几乎真的要这么以为了。  
可他清楚地知道自己怀里的人是谁。那是巴基，不是历史书上欲盖弥彰的所谓“美国队长最好的朋友”，那是巴基。那是他这么多年来所有特殊情感唯一能够稳妥存放的那个人。  
史蒂夫从没对别人形容过巴基。他本来就不是擅长倾吐情感的那类人，他总是把自己藏的很好，否则他们也不会因为一层一捅就破的薄纱错过那么久。而且那该怎么形容呢？就像有一次他曾经和巴基一起参观过天文展，他清晰地记得那颗燃烧了四十六亿年的恒星占太阳系总质量的99.86%，那时的冥王星还是行星，连黑暗寒冷的冥王星边缘也能辐射到太阳的光和热。巴基就是史蒂夫的太阳，讲完他，也就讲完了史蒂夫近乎全部的人生。可是有谁愿意听一个老家伙讲自己的故事呢？尽管史蒂夫常常觉得自己并不苍老，他想他和老还是有区别的，咆哮突击队的年轻人们围在篝火旁边饮酒唱歌，这样的日子也才过去了两年。他只是不再年轻了。  
然而找回了巴基，那颗十六岁的心脏再一次在他的胸腔里有力地跳动。  
巴基终于发出一声难耐的呻吟，金属手指攥紧了史蒂夫的手腕，史蒂夫觉得自己应该是做对了什么。他拨开自己的头发，腺体从敞开的衣领里露了出来，巴基顺从地将光洁的脖颈送到史蒂夫口中。史蒂夫的嘴唇贴上了巴基的颈动脉，在那里，爱人的血液像长河一般奔流不息，那是生命力的证明。史蒂夫毫不犹豫地咬了上去，他的牙齿深埋在巴基柔软的皮肤之间，有血液从哪里流出来，史蒂夫的味蕾尝到了铁锈的腥味。  
“啊……”巴基沙哑地大叫，双腿无意识地踢蹬，手指攥紧又无力地松开，“史……”  
“你说什么，巴基？”史蒂夫瞪大了双眼，尽管他的视野里还是一片空茫，但那个结一瞬间形成了，巴基剧烈地惊喘，呼吸越来越急，“史蒂夫……”他喃喃道，念出了这个尚不懂得对于史蒂夫有何意义的名字。  
那个名字就是那么出现了。在那个顷刻，那根阴茎整根没入了他，巨大的结撑开了他湿热的生殖腔，而那个名字就是那么出现了。冬兵想起来那个小个子，或许叫史蒂夫，和他的目标美国队长同名，而这个名字电光石火般闯入他的脑海。他就这么念出来了。  
随后他发现他的目标——美国队长，似乎也是史蒂夫，手心被汗打湿了。  
“你叫我史蒂夫。”他说，“再叫一次好吗，巴基？”  
冬兵抿着嘴，那种抓不住的烦躁感又来了，“我不知道，那不是在叫你，那是……”那是小个子，但他什么都没说，“你别说了。就只是别。”冬兵低声威胁着，他承认和史蒂夫做爱的感觉很不错但那什么都证明不了。他只好反驳，他想不起来更多，巴基拥有那么多，可他只有小个子和那个名字，他就像是个吝啬的守财奴，牢牢看守着自己为数不多的珍宝，不希望别人窥探分毫。  
“嘿，”美国队长听起来像是要哭了，“没关系的。你不愿意说，那就不说。”  
美国队长——史蒂夫，揽住他的腰，像是怕他再次逃跑一样，“我很开心，即使不是叫我也是一样。我们一起回布鲁克林，你还记得布鲁克林吗？然后我们可以一起慢慢想，我等多久都没关系。”  
“唔。”冬兵听着史蒂夫的絮语，他想听听这些总没关系，他俩结在一起了，不听这些他还能去哪呢？  
“你会跟我回去的，对吧？”结快消退的时候，史蒂夫搂紧了他，不确定地问。  
“嗯。我会。”冬兵不去看他，他只是答应着，但是史蒂夫似乎是笑了。像是为了打消他的疑虑，冬兵用他教会他的方式吻他。他学的很快，他应该是一个好学生，史蒂夫哼笑着张开嘴，接纳他的舌头，冬兵缠着他的舌头吻了好久，双手动情地搂住alpha的脖子。  
“再见。”冬兵默默地想，他闭上眼，对着史蒂夫颈后的位置按了下去，那个毫无警惕的alpha就这样软在他的怀里。  
冬兵从没见过他闭上眼睛的样子。那让史蒂夫看起来年轻极了。冬兵贪婪地看着这张脸庞，然后和记忆里的小个子对照，想要找出两人更多的共同点。他伸出手，在alpha英俊的面容上方虚虚地摸了一遍，好像这样就能把这张脸上的每一个细节烂熟于心。  
他会搞清楚的。搞清楚他是不是那个巴基。即使如今他依然觉得这个称呼太过陌生。可一想起史蒂夫，这个名字发音的方式却让他感到温暖，温暖而安全，让他既想靠近，又想逃离。  
我是个骗子，冬兵想，但是如果我真的是巴基，我一定非常爱他。


	5. 冬天就要吃点热的

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 不吃小熊，天理难容！

史蒂夫把怀中抱着的购物袋换到左手，在兜里颇为艰难地摸索了一番那枚小小的铜制钥匙，打开门的一瞬间刚好看到巴基偷偷捏着锅铲柄尝了一口还在翻炒的肉酱。巴基安安静静鼓着腮帮子咀嚼的样子总让史蒂夫觉得像是一只小动物，下一秒耳朵就会从细软的棕发里钻出来的那种。一点酱汁就着宽大的铲沿沾上巴基的嘴角，围裙带松松垮垮地在背后挽了个结，这会他侧过身，露出上面“kiss the cook”的字样。  
煮意面的锅里水烧开了，掀开的锅盖被放在一边，已经软化去皮的番茄丁在烧热的黄油和浓郁的汤汁里爆出极微弱的一声闷响。微酸的甜香味随着白色的水雾氤氲在空气里，不知道触动了多愁善感的老罗杰斯的哪根神经，他的视线忽然有点模糊。  
史蒂夫放下手里的购物袋，褪掉大衣，跨了一大步上前，理所当然地扣住巴基的脑袋，然后在巴基颤抖着睫毛闭上眼睛的时候坏笑着舔去那点番茄肉酱。  
“嘿。”巴基抿起嘴角小声抱怨，在史蒂夫假意起身时搂住他的脖子把他拉下来一点，俩人在灶台前交换了一个绵长而温柔的吻。巴基的嘴唇有点凉，吻起来像草莓味的果冻，分开之前史蒂夫尝不够似的含着那两瓣嘴唇，直到巴基开始轻轻地抽气才恋恋不舍地松开。史蒂夫在他背后扯掉手套扔在地板上，握住巴基的手，还好那只肉手倒是汗津津的，史蒂夫两只手拢住巴基的，疼惜地用拇指轻轻捏了捏。  
“怎么了，外面很冷吗？”巴基迟疑着皱起眉头，反手握住史蒂夫的手，史蒂夫便顺势弯下腰，以一个不像话的姿势让鼻尖顶住巴基的侧颈，埋在巴基肩膀处深深吸了一口。巴基今天穿了一件柔软的米黄色绒线毛衣，已经怀孕六个月的肚皮隆起一个显眼的弧度，原本别在耳后的头发散了下来，很服帖地蜷曲在颊边，睁圆眼睛看他的的样子像是一只大号的抱抱熊。刚刚进门的时候史蒂夫就想像那种演技浮夸的剧集一样丢下手里的东西扑上去，但是理智适时阻止了他，打碎了那一大玻璃瓶特价牛奶，铁定是要挨勤俭持家的罗杰斯太太一顿结实的揍的。  
“冷，好冷啊巴基。”美国队长挤出鼻音含糊地哼哼，一只手悄悄摸上巴基的肚子，“宝宝，你冷不冷啊？”他捏着那种做作的幼稚腔调，好像肚子里的孩子真的会为此回答他似的。  
“你真是个大宝宝。”巴基的声音有些无奈，史蒂夫便作势要掀他的围裙，“那大宝宝要喝奶了！”他朝巴基的胸前拱了拱，omega的信息素味混着厨房的油烟味，细小的绒毛蹭进鼻腔，让他有点想打一个温暖的喷嚏。  
“别闹！”巴基不那么认真地推拒在他身前乱蹭的脑袋，五指陷进史蒂夫的头发，露出来的一半耳朵烧得通红。  
“好，不闹了。”史蒂夫咳嗽一声站直了，巴基没有推开他，只是逃避似的转身，关掉平底锅下的煤气灶，又把意面散着下到沸水里。他于是站在巴基的身后，双手刚好搂住巴基的腰，拇指沿着鼓起的肚皮画圆圈，“那宝宝，你冷不冷啊？”他把那句话重复了一遍，压低的声音听起来认真得很像那么一回事，说话时喷出的湿热呼吸就在巴基颈后。  
巴基的脸更红了。  
“不冷。”他小声说，史蒂夫紧贴着他的后背，热气呼呼地从小太阳似的史蒂夫身上蒸发，顺着毛衣的孔隙钻进来，顺着毛孔钻进巴基的血管里，史蒂夫带着火，连一点点触碰都让他快要燃烧起来，而他觉得自己像是敞开玻璃纸晒在阳光下的的水果糖块，马上就化成黏糊糊的糖浆，沾在史蒂夫的手指上。

用巴基的话来讲，美国队长简直是越来越无法无天啦。  
其实当初史蒂夫打开屋门的瞬间差点和神盾局任务部的那群特工在电话里吵上三天三夜，他当然知道这是怎么回事，政治，丑恶的政治，毕竟不是所有人都能毫无芥蒂地接受冬兵，或者说，不是所有人都愿意让他们不付代价地抹除冬兵做过的那些事。在这个问题上史蒂夫永远站在巴基这一边，谁劝都不好使，恰好这时候罗马尼亚来了这么个潜伏任务，据说一个怀孕的omega更容易让人放松警惕，但史蒂夫明白这是娜塔莎他们故意让他们出去避一避风头。他本来是要拒绝的，但是巴基，跟他回去之后很少在外面开口的巴基忽然道，没关系，我可以去的史蒂夫。  
于是他们就来了，在这儿，这间冬不暖夏不凉连热水供应都是看心情、建筑风格好像还停留在上个世纪三十年代的老旧公寓。  
巴基反倒松了一口气似的，在这生活好像比在复仇者大厦或者别的什么地方更让他自在。史蒂夫这才发现巴基好像有魔法，即使一个人生活也能像模像样、井井有条，从他们分离的四个月巴基把自己照顾得好好的就可以看出来。来这的第一天他就催促着史蒂夫来了个大扫除，把屋里快被老鼠啃得精光的窗帘换成柔软的白纱，窗台落满灰尘那个的陶土笔筒被洗干净倒进清水，每天插一朵不同的小野花。  
他们还买了一床新絮进棉花、闻起来和巴基一样温暖而美好的被子，史蒂夫为此还闹了个大笑话。他自告奋勇地要套被单，巴基在他再三保证之后去浴室里洗澡了。  
十几分钟后，史蒂夫在拧成一团的棉被和被单之间满头大汗，他绝望地想天啊，难道这被子有八个角吗，对齐了这头就怎么也找不到那一头。浴室里的水声越来越小，史蒂夫越想赶紧完成手脚就越像打了无数个死结，最后他成功把自己卷进被单里怎么挣也挣不出来。  
“哇，史蒂夫。”该死，巴基已经洗完了。史蒂夫用被单盖住脸静静地装死，郁闷地听着巴基带着笑意把他从乱成一团的布料里剥出来，沮丧和委屈突如其来地击中了他，让他想像一个小朋友一样大喊大闹发脾气，但他知道这股无名火气是对他自己的。他想我还能给巴基什么呢，我甚至连一床被子都套不好。  
“巴基。巴基。”他搂住巴基的腰，把耳朵贴在他的肚子上，一句呼唤愣是让他念出柔肠百结的效果。  
刚洗完澡的巴基身上还晕着温暖的水汽，此刻他困惑又疼惜地揉揉史蒂夫乱七八糟的金发，指尖划过头皮的感觉让史蒂夫很想哭。  
“不是这样的。”他看着巴基抿住嘴唇，熟练地把被单抻平，和被子对齐铺在床上，三卷两卷就套得服帖平整，表情很专注。“这其实并不难史蒂夫，只是这条被单四角没有绳结，你可以等我缝上之后再试试。”  
他想巴基真的有魔法。  
“说起来，这还是萨拉教给我的。”巴基低着头弯起眼睛，“有时候我会想……”然后他停住了。夕阳金红的暖光不知从哪个缝隙里灌进来，巴基棕色的鬈发被染上梦幻一样轻盈的金色。  
“什么？”史蒂夫抓住了这个瞬间发问。  
“没什么。只是有时候会想……真的只是有时候。那还是在布鲁克林，当时我以为……我们就会像这样过上一生。你懂的……嗯……就是你和我。”巴基的脸红了，史蒂夫不知道他脸上的红霞有几分是因为黄昏与暮色，见史蒂夫不说话，巴基很不好意思地弯起嘴唇，“看啊，我在说什么傻话。”  
而他忽然像发疯一样把巴基扑倒了，两人在巴基的小声惊呼中手脚纠缠着倒在那床刚铺好的被子里。史蒂夫温柔地进入他，吻他，心想，老天啊他真爱他，而这样好的巴基居然真的属于他。  
“那一点都不傻。”史蒂夫在巴基耳边轻轻说。他明白自己释然了。

“给。”巴基把咖啡杯顿在史蒂夫面前的餐桌上，热巧克力的甜香像是能直接钻进他的胃里，史蒂夫激灵着清醒了。  
他握住被热饮烫得温暖的杯壁，吹开上面凝结的一层白气，在巴基期待而专注的目光中喝了一大口，下一秒整张脸皱成了一团。  
“这是个测试吗？”史蒂夫这次觉得眼泪是真的要下来了，有那么一瞬间他怀疑自己是不是喝了糖浆或者什么甜度过量的毒药，他哭丧着脸搅动杯子里剩下的热巧克力，凝滞的手感让他心头充满问号，不一会厚厚一层棉花糖就从杯底浮上来。  
“……”史蒂夫和那群胖胖软软的微笑小熊棉花糖沉默地对视，终于想明白这是怎么回事了。是那次去超市，他看到那包小熊棉花糖非说那是巴基，说什么也要放进购物车里，他承认他只是坏心眼地想看巴基被他逗得耳朵尖通红的样子，那真的很可爱，让他想把那个表情收藏到玻璃罐子里，谁也不许看。  
“咳，你非要买的，再不吃完就真的只能扔掉了。浪费可不好，罗杰斯。”巴基一本正经地说，可是眼睛里闪烁的恶作剧的光芒和上扬的嘴角出卖了他。  
史蒂夫想了想，闭上眼视死如归地一口气把剩下的热巧克力全倒进嘴里，在巴基挂着胜利的微笑来他跟前收走咖啡杯的瞬间抓住巴基的衣摆把他拽了下来。巴基大笑着捶他的后背但还是没能逃开这个吻，小熊棉花糖被史蒂夫用舌尖顶进巴基的嘴里，热巧克力的气息在两人的口腔里交换着，那股甜得古怪的味道被冲淡了，于是史蒂夫能尝到的只有甜。甜腻的热巧克力把他的胃和心脏都烧得热乎乎的  
他舔舔巴基的嘴角，“怎么样，告诉我巴基是什么味的？”  
“小混蛋。”巴基抵着他的额头，不知道此刻自己眼睛亮晶晶的样子真的很像小熊。  
史蒂夫伸手捏住他的耳朵，又吻了上去，“巴基是草莓味，”他吻他的鼻尖，“橘子味，”他吻他颤抖的眼皮，“还是葡萄味，”史蒂夫紧搂着巴基吻他的脖子，那股痒意逼得巴基不住地向后逃，可他被史蒂夫不容置疑地扣在怀里，“总归是甜的。”  
史蒂夫觉得自己幸运极了，他还记得巴基刚被他带回来的光景，也不过就是两个月前，那会他不太经常说话，更多的时候是坐在那听史蒂夫说，或者干脆就是静静地发呆。极其偶尔的时候他会笑，非常小心翼翼而又低调的那种，好像连笑得大声都会冒犯了谁，可他是多爱看巴基笑啊，巴基笑起来好看极了，嘴角弯弯，眼睛闪闪发亮，有种格外可爱的孩子气，他笑起来眼尾的纹路总让史蒂夫想起春天的小溪。他也好爱听巴基说话，七十年前的巴基说话的声音清脆却绵软，那时候巴基听起来总是很雀跃，巴恩斯家的小少爷有一个最难搞的朋友，可他总是那么快乐。史蒂夫想让巴基快乐，他希望自己至少还拥有让巴基快乐的能力。  
他在巴基的惊呼声中把他抱起来转了一个圈，一脚踹开挡在路上的他从二手市场淘来的那个时灵时不灵、得用厚胶布裹住暴露的铜线的电暖气。巴基向后仰头，露出一小节光滑的脖颈，史蒂夫用牙尖滑过那块敏感的皮肤，直到巴基再也受不了，爆出一声抽泣。  
现在他俩面对面坐在床上，巴基坐在他腿上，他握住巴基柔软的小臂，另一只手缓缓抚摸巴基的小腹，又不安分地向下移动，被巴基一把抓住。他们可能忘了拉窗帘，就在床边亲吻，窗外的灯火映照着他们，如同布加勒斯特海港灯塔的微光。  
巴基在史蒂夫抱起来自己的时候紧张地咬住了拳头，他们把衣服扔了一地，这会谁也没心思去考虑收拾的事了。史蒂夫把他按在床上，眼睛盯着他的，他们只是交换着喝了一杯热巧克力可却像是喝了超级士兵也代谢不了的烈酒。史蒂夫吻着巴基的眉心，眼皮，下巴，和脸上一切他能触及的地方，每当他意识到自己有多爱他的时候，他都真担心自己会不会因为淤积的巨大爱意而爆炸啊。而当巴基湿软的舌头探进他的口腔，这一切又都消失了，剩下的只有眼前这个人和他掀起的惊涛骇浪一般的情欲。  
此刻巴基全身赤裸，浑身源源不断地散发着温暖的、渴求的气息。他用脚不安地抵住史蒂夫的大腿，还套在脚上的毛线袜压在皮肤上有一种奇异的刺痒感。但巴基还是乖巧地抱住史蒂夫，他闭上眼睛，在史蒂夫两只有力的大手托住他的屁股和大腿的时候也只是小声地哼哼。史蒂夫把他又往上抬了抬，那个小洞已经变得柔软湿热，孕期的omega总是渴求他们的alpha，史蒂夫一刻也不想等下去，他扶住自己的阴茎进入了他，而巴基绵长的呻吟让他知道自己做对了。他们太熟悉彼此，他总知道怎么能让巴基舒服，这间小小的公寓已经容纳了太多的爱，他们几乎在每一个角落都探索过彼此的身体，如同一场早该完成的、迟到的狂欢，好在一切都还不晚。  
巴基的目光看起来湿润而迷离，史蒂夫把耳朵凑上前去，勉强能听到他好像在说“史蒂夫”和“深一点”。他笑了起来，弯下身抓紧巴基的两条小腿挂在自己腰间。巴基的腿根和臀部因为孕期而堆积起柔软的脂肪，史蒂夫爱极了那里，做爱的时候一双手会停不下来地揉捏，即使结束了也喜欢把手插在巴基的两腿之间，然后不安分的抚摸揉弄，满意地听巴基不是那么坚持地对他抱怨。可巴基的小腿又是那么纤细，优雅的弧度像是矫健的雄鹿，连缠紧他的时候都拥有无可比拟的爆发力。  
他的omega怀着身孕，像棉花一样软，又软又香，史蒂夫捏着他的腰开始上下摇晃，阴茎一次次有力地钉入他的身体。巴基呜咽着舔着嘴唇，把嘴唇舔得红润晶亮，脸蛋红扑扑的，史蒂夫紧搂着他，巴基终于受不了地抓住他的后背，咬他的肩膀，那点点疼痛恰到好处地让史蒂夫更加兴奋，他盯着巴基肩头的疤痕，叹息着低头亲吻它。那片已经坏死的皮肤总是格外敏感，巴基在他吻上去的时候小幅地颤抖，收缩的后穴紧得要命，那张小嘴又软又热地吸着他。  
“史蒂夫……”巴基喘息着，眼角发红，他环住男人宽厚的肩膀，被史蒂夫吻得乱七八糟，舌尖被含在嘴里恶劣地挑弄，他只能满脸通红地呜咽着流出无法控制的口水。史蒂夫咬住巴基柔软的下巴，下身更加用力地顶弄，泪水濡湿了巴基的睫毛，套着毛线袜的脚紧紧环住他。他的整张脸都潮乎乎的，不知道是泪水还是什么东西，史蒂夫舌尖扫过他的眉骨，一股又一股湿答答的气流在他们之间涌动，在这间小屋里是肉眼可见的水雾。  
那些像是偷偷跑出去一样的呻吟让史蒂夫更用力地捧住巴基越发圆润的脸颊肉，使劲吻着他肉乎乎的下巴沟，重复着那些黏热潮湿的吻，就这样乐在其中。巴基急促地鼓起胸膛，软趴趴地把自己交给史蒂夫，尽管撅起屁股的姿势总是让他有点害羞，但史蒂夫就在背后，那个比他大一号的身体整个从后面拢住了他，他任凭那个火热的阴茎蹂躏着他早就泥泞不堪的小穴。史蒂夫感觉到巴基发着抖把手指插进他的指缝里，他心满意足地吻去巴基的泪水，把冲刺的力道变得缓慢而平稳，就这样享受着被延长的快感的余韵。

阳光从窗子里射进来的时候，床上那个巨大的被团蛹动一下。史蒂夫想这个窗帘该换了，换成又大又厚实、拉起来就自成一个小天地的那种，下次去宜家他真该和巴基好好挑一挑。  
巴基闭着眼睛的时候总是那么可爱，乖乖地趴在自己的怀里，睡不安稳时会伸手抓紧他的手指头，在梦里也会发出轻轻的一声撒娇似的呢喃。他的头发很浓密，史蒂夫把手指插进那头柔顺的棕发之中轻柔地滑动。巴基总是很紧张，但在这个时刻，史蒂夫温暖而有力的手指让他舒服地翻了个身，喉咙里不自觉地发出轻轻的呼噜声，好像下一秒就要露出两只毛绒绒的耳朵。  
“是不是该起床了？”他揉揉眼睛，整个人被史蒂夫禁锢得动弹不得。他俩都很喜欢这样入睡，两具赤裸的身体交缠着藏在被子底下，史蒂夫从后面搂住他，把他柔软的脚掌夹在自己的两腿之间，那最暖和。巴基和史蒂夫在一起真的感觉不到寒冷，他甚至要被烫伤了。  
“再一会儿吧。”史蒂夫用鼻尖蹭着巴基头顶的棕发，闭着眼睛细细嗅着他们常用的洗发香波的气味。  
巴基开始偷笑，小声嘟囔着“美国队长玩忽职守”之类的。史蒂夫叹息一声，“我不做美国队长了。我可以在床上和你呆上一整天。”于是巴基又笑，笑得那么好看，史蒂夫总是想去吻他。  
“昨天楼下的杨阿姨说要教我煲老鸭汤。等我学会了就可以做给你喝。”巴基抚上史蒂夫的肩膀，为那上面的指痕红了脸颊。史蒂夫喜欢看巴基用一字一顿的腔调说“老鸭汤”的样子，他还没有喝到汤，就像是已经喝到了，好像听巴基的描述就有和那相同的效果。  
史蒂夫明白巴基想要的那种生活。他想着，巴基，你再等等，再等等。他想美国队长总有一天可以不做的，如果他们还是布鲁克林的两个小子，所能拥有的也就是这样的生活，可能是一间小公寓，最平凡而充满烟火气，可能他们会生一群小巴基和小史蒂夫，也可能就只有他们俩。就只有他们俩。这里的时间过得真慢啊，有粘稠的蜜糖凝固在钟表指针上一样慢，就像冰冻住了淌水的小河，史蒂夫想停住每一个如是的此刻。他想他真的可以和巴基这样过一辈子的。他真的希望这样的一个任务就可以是一生。  
冬日的阳光像恼人的客人一样不请自来，史蒂夫和巴基抱在一起，温柔地接吻，虔诚地生活，认真地相爱。


	6. 下班回家看见自己喝醉的脑婆

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 万年恶俗老梗

搜寻爱达荷州那伙可疑人物已经花了他们三天时间，令人欣慰的是之前的布置都没有白费。坐在司机位的山姆回头冲车厢里准备从港口逃往波兰的目标们露齿一笑，随后把他们像串螃蟹一样捆了个结结实实。  
“队长？史蒂夫？史蒂夫·罗杰斯？”山姆一边在公共频道里呼叫一边冲几个埋伏起来的特战队小伙子挥了挥手，按照计划，在这之后他们只需要一个简单的扫尾，而美国队长忠诚的小伙伴终于发现有一个人不见了，“操，”他咕哝道，“搞什么。”  
史蒂夫确实关掉了公频，猎鹰制服的护目镜很快捕捉到了他。史蒂夫在对着一台手机讲话，他的表情因距离太远而变得模糊。山姆翻了个白眼。好吧。看到他的朋友如此熟练地使用智能机他该感到欣慰，毕竟有很多功能都是他教给史蒂夫的，但是他认得那个手机，冬日战士专线，在他们把巴恩斯那家伙带回纽约后，史蒂夫第一件事就是给他配备了一台手机，通讯录里只有一个号码，当然啦。队长兴冲冲地把里面的每一个功能向冬兵演示了一遍，并且一次又一次向他表示无论什么时候都可以通过这个电话联系他，他永远都在。那个铁臂男阴沉着脸坐在一边不置可否，也不知道听进去了没。山姆绝对没有有被背叛的感觉什么的，他当然是队长最好的朋友，拜托巴恩斯根本不跟他在一个比较序列的好吗。  
在山姆的记忆里，那个电话一次也没响过。  
山姆瞪大眼睛，再次看见一群眼睛长在大腿上、小肠塞进嘴巴里的外星人攻占纽约也不会让他更震惊。队长终于赶来和他们会合，从神色中看不出端倪，只是捏紧那台机器的右手暴露了他的情绪。为了潜伏，他没穿那套经典的紧身制服，几乎不可见的汗水顺着他的脸颊流下来，大概不是因为天气，山姆想道，不由自主在零度的寒风中打了个哆嗦。史蒂夫冲山姆点点头，语气颇有些急切，“山姆，我恐怕不能去总部了，我……”  
“因为巴恩斯？”山姆也严肃起来，“发生什么事了，队长？需要我帮忙吗？”尽管他和那小子互相不顺眼，但他知道史蒂夫为了巴恩斯能有多紧张，他可是跟着史蒂夫跑遍大江南北找回巴恩斯的那个人。  
“不，”史蒂夫顿了顿，如果山姆没看错的话，他脸上还有一团可疑的红晕，“情况有些特殊……总之很抱歉，我不得不先走了。”他抿起嘴唇，露出那种惯常的“我不会撒谎但我一个字也不说”的固执表情，当他有所保留的时候就会露出的那种表情。  
“好吧。”山姆希望自己的白眼没有翻得太明显，“我懂了。不用跟我解释，我懂了，真的，我不想听，完全不想听，如果和巴恩斯有关那就是一万个不想听。快走吧，感谢神盾局弄来了两架昆式。”  
“谢谢。”史蒂夫呼出一口浊气，表情依然很严肃，但放松了很多。  
山姆冲他打了个手势，“先别谢，未来几次的任务报告是你的了哈，伙计。”他绝对没有趁火打劫什么的。  
怎么说呢，他真的很感谢神盾局弄来了两架昆式。

那台手机震动的时机不算好也不算坏。任务到了尾声，最紧张的时刻已经过去，史蒂夫不用看也知道是谁。他没有经过大脑皮层的任何思考就接通了电话，快得如同本能。  
他都有一个星期没见他了，老天啊，他太想他，而他不知道巴基会不会也是一样地思念他。  
可在感到喜悦之前，担忧先一步充满他的胸腔。巴基从来没有主动联络过这个号码，事实上，如果打开发件箱，这台手机已经被史蒂夫的自言自语淹没了。现在他有点害怕来自那头的消息，冷汗让他的右手又湿又滑，他把手机贴近自己的耳廓，好像这样就能离巴基更近一点。  
“……”听筒里传来一阵窸窸窣窣的布料摩擦声和呼呼的风声，夹杂着几声湿漉漉的喘息，并没有人说话。  
“……巴基？”史蒂夫压低声音问道，不知怎地心跳开始疯狂加速，马上就要飙到一个极限值。另一只手攥紧裤边缝又放开，他靠在墙壁上，借此支撑着自己的身体。  
那边还是一片琐碎的沉寂，偶尔传来的动静有点像是被压抑的抽泣，史蒂夫快被自己脑中的一万种设想逼疯了。巴基终于大发慈悲地开口，咬字不甚清晰但那就是巴基的声音，只是既不是英语也不是俄语。在寻找巴基的那段时间里史蒂夫恶补了一番俄语，他逼着自己熬夜看完了那份来自基辅的资料，虽然不敢说精通，但大部分日常发音和基本文法他也能算得上略懂。史蒂夫耐心地听着，安抚地喊他的名字，“巴基？能告诉我怎么了吗？拜托，我很担心你。”  
“……史蒂……夫？”巴基的声音很轻，像是重一点就会打碎一个梦，话语中带着小心翼翼的惊叹，“是……史蒂夫……真的……”他的声音断断续续，后面变成了小声的自言自语，嘟嘟囔囔重复着这些语意破碎的字句。  
“是我。你忘了吗？是你给我打来的电话。”史蒂夫的大脑飞速运转着，放下一半心来，现在看起来巴基没有遭遇危险，在他离开前巴基今天应该也没有任务，不出意外的话他不会去别的地方，“你在家里吗，巴基？”  
“月亮……从窗子里能看到……在你的房间，很……亮，你看到吗？咦……柜子……推不开……”  
史蒂夫必须集中精神才能听清他在讲什么，中间有几次巴基的声音隔得很远，可能是腾出手去开他房间里那台大衣柜。史蒂夫有些哭笑不得，最终也没有提醒巴基那台双开门的柜子是向外拉的，只能暗暗祈祷这柜子能留个全尸。史蒂夫在原地踱了几步，抬起头，爱达荷州冬日的阳光有些苍白但那毕竟是太阳，而纽约此刻是深夜。  
“我看到月亮，”他真的如此思念他，“确实很亮。很美。我们看到同一个月亮。”史蒂夫温柔地问道，“你喝酒了，巴基？”  
“……像一个……大香草冰淇淋球……”巴基认真地补充道，“我好热……很渴，冰箱里有……果汁，喝完还是很……渴。想吃……冰淇淋……”那语气应该算得上抱怨，史蒂夫听见他短促急切的呼吸声，不知名的情绪在胸膛里满溢。虽然不知道是什么原因，但巴基恐怕是喝醉了，史蒂夫有点想哭又有点想笑。  
他静静地听着巴基孩子一般的呓语，在他把巴基带回来后，他很少听到这样直白的情绪表达，虽然那只是一串醉汉的胡话，醒来就会消失不见的那种，如同春梦了无痕。他听到“扑哧”一声重物扑进床垫的声音，他猜测巴基应该躺在他卧室的那张床上，这个猜想连同脑海中随之浮现的画面让他有些口干舌燥，现在他回忆起通话开头那阵可疑的布料摩擦声，忽然感觉裤裆有点紧。  
“我回去就买给你。香草冰淇淋，对吗？”有些习惯即使经过了七十年也不会变的，比如巴基·巴恩斯最喜欢的冰淇淋口味，以及他爱他这件事。  
“嗯。想你了……混球……”巴基听上去像是满意了，但他依旧没有挂断电话，拉长的尾音变成了叹息一般的呻吟。史蒂夫大脑如遭雷击，隐约传来的粘腻水声重重砸在他的耳膜上，让他一瞬间失去了思考能力。  
一个。喝醉了的omega。他的。至少七十年前是。那水声代表了什么，他并不傻，但也不敢多想。  
史蒂夫倒抽一口冷气，狠掐一把自己的大腿以让裆部的隆起不至于达到惹人瞩目的程度，“你等我，我马上回去。”他的呼吸也急促起来，肺部下一秒就会因为吸入超负荷的气体而爆炸，他觉得自己一小时能跑一百英里，他真的可以这么跑回纽约的。

赶回纽约只用了他不到一个小时，但他还是觉得太久太久了。回去的这段路上史蒂夫的脑子很乱，现在他开始希望已标记过的alpha和omega确实有小说里那种像遥感一样玄之又玄的精神联结而且最好经过七十年的冰冻也不会变质，但是没有，他想知道巴基现在究竟是什么状态可他无能为力。而当沸腾的思绪一点一点冷却下来，他必须打起精神考虑回家后可能面临的所有情况，他的应对，以及后果。  
他们从来没有讨论过这些事。他和巴基。关于性，记忆，以及其他。史蒂夫能确定的是巴基大概模糊记起他是谁，他对“史蒂夫”这个名字应该有点朦朦胧胧的印象。他不相信这份认知全然出自博物馆展板里的介绍，至少在面对他时，巴基会放下在别人面前那如同蓄满的弓弦一样的警惕，这点特殊就足够让他谢天谢地。  
巴基当然是他的omega，七十年前就是了，虽然史蒂夫不太愿意承认但这可能是巴基野兽般的直觉愿意信任他的重要原因。他们没有谈过性。对冬兵的改造没有解除他们的标记可也到此为止了，高浓度抑制剂和反复冰冻对omega造成的损伤让史蒂夫捏皱了那页薄薄的资料。回到纽约后巴基的身体机能逐步恢复，史蒂夫不知道生理周期是不是也一样，但他曾在淋浴时看到卫生间垃圾桶里露出温和抑制剂包装盒的一角。他像个懦夫一样面对这样的巴基退缩了，世人皆知美国队长勇敢无畏，可在有关巴基的事情面前，他总是既勇敢，又怯懦。他不愿意思考这其中的内涵，有关巴基并不想要他的猜想让他心如刀割，他不断告诉自己要给巴基一点时间。对于史蒂夫给予的一切，很多时候巴基既不抗拒，却也并不热衷，就只是接受而已，接受一本杂志，一个据说很火爆的晚间真人秀，一首他们在战地时听过的舞曲，一盘金枪鱼意面，就只是接受而已。史蒂夫试图解读出更多，但他看见的只有一片空白。或者说，巴基也想要表现得热衷，史蒂夫不知道自己是否该为巴基的这种尝试而感到欣喜。有时候史蒂夫会想，巴基让史蒂夫走进他的范围，这其中是不是比一盘意面、一首爵士乐有更多的实质。这样的想法近乎自虐，他也思考过，如果巴基恢复了像其他人一样鲜活的好恶，会不会选择离开自己，而他真的没法坐视这种可能的发生。  
史蒂夫找到巴基的时候，他正蜷缩在罗马尼亚一个安全屋的角落里。史蒂夫为自己的到来打断他的睡眠而感到抱歉，巴基睁开双眼，眸中全无睡意，他上下审视着史蒂夫，史蒂夫也在用目光一寸一寸扫视着他，他没再穿着天空母舰上那套冬兵制服了，不合身的牛仔外套遮住了他的金属手臂。外套还算干净，可下巴的胡茬和额前的碎发像杂草一样野蛮生长。他的眼神像是没有见过人的野兽，好奇而且警惕，但巴基最终在他的怀抱里放松并决定跟他走，那一瞬间史蒂夫觉得自己可以承受一切，只是不能再失去他。  
为此他可以压抑自己的本性，他的omega就在隔壁可是他只能对着浴室的墙壁打手枪，多可悲啊，但他太怕吓到巴基了，他不确定巴基是否理解什么叫欲望，也害怕巴基对自己根本没有同等的欲望，他们不曾谈过性，他们总是对此沉默不语。

只是在千万种可能的构想之中，没有一种是这样的。  
史蒂夫瞠目结舌地关上门，巴基并没有乖乖待在卧室里，冰箱冷藏室的门大敞着，他的omega扑倒在沙发和茶几之间的长毛地毯上，脚上的棉拖早就不知所踪，而那个醉鬼犹在用只穿着圣诞节彩袜的脚在地毯上磨蹭。  
“老天，巴基，你到底喝了多少？”他扶起巴基的上半身，凑到他的领口闻了闻，依稀能辨别出他晚餐吃的是速冻披萨以及他的omega真的好香，可是闻不到一丝酒味。巴基不满地咂咂嘴，在他怀里扭来扭去，史蒂夫想起他在电话里的抱怨，想去接一杯冰水，但还是先从裤兜里掏出一块任务期间山姆塞给他的水果糖。他剥开糖纸把糖果送到巴基嘴边，不知道是不是葡萄香精的味道刺激了他的知觉，当史蒂夫的手靠近巴基柔软的嘴唇，他突然张开嘴把糖块含了进去，连同史蒂夫捏着糖块的手指。舌苔与手指纹路摩挲的触感让史蒂夫的心脏像被针尖拨动了一下，痒意牵动神经居然变成细微的刺痛，他下意识想要抽出手指却被巴基抓住手腕。巴基用更大的力道把他的手指含得更深，他完全不知道自己在做什么，脸颊因为吸气而向内凹陷，那样子让史蒂夫想起曾经很熟悉而他俩也很热衷的别的什么事。可他的表情告诉史蒂夫他可能只是试图舔净粘在他手指上的糖浆，毕竟糖块被史蒂夫捂了太久，拿出来的时候表层已经开始融化，流出心脏里柔软甜蜜的果酱。酒精卸下巴基的武装，犹如温度融化糖果。  
“我去给你倒杯水，等我一会，嗯？”史蒂夫扯动干涩的喉咙，他奋力抽回手，转身抱起巴基，把他安置在客厅的懒人沙发上。巴基深深陷进那一团酒红色沙发罩包裹的鸭绒里，舒服地用脸颊蹭了蹭，在察觉到史蒂夫要起身离开时他轻轻攥住那片衣角，“别……不想喝水……”他抿起嘴角，下颌线条绷得紧紧的，那么委屈而不甘心，双眼雾蒙蒙的，像是一只无理取闹的猫咪。  
史蒂夫叹息一声，一条腿跪在他身边，用脸颊贴上巴基的脸。虽然巴基看起来脸色如常可是脸蛋已经烫得不行，七十年前就是这样，中士在小酒馆游刃有余无往不利，只有队长知道他什么时候已经醉得不认人。史蒂夫注视着他的眼睛，冰蓝的眸子里瞳孔渐渐扩大，焦距涣散，把虹膜逼得只剩窄窄的一圈。他狠下心拂掉巴基的手，“不行，你得喝点水。乖。”  
他在厨房足足灌了自己四五杯冰水才觉得心头的燥热减轻一点，依然无济于事，但聊胜于无。他回到客厅，可怜的玻璃杯差点被他捏碎。那条宽松的家居裤被蹬在地上，只穿着毛袜的脚抵在沙发边缘，因为重力的作用巴基快滑下去了。听见细碎的脚步声巴基睁开湿漉漉的眼睛，看见是史蒂夫他委屈地撅起了嘴，另一只手不得章法地圈住下体早已挺立的阴茎胡乱套弄。当巴基的手指伸向第一颗纽扣时史蒂夫祈祷事情最好到此为止，显然全能的神没有听见他的呼告，因为巴基很快又开了一颗扣子，然后是第三颗。现在他从锁骨到乳尖都暴露在客厅壁灯柔软的暖光下，白皙的肌肤透出淡淡的、被酒气熏出的粉色，像是水蜜桃尖的一抹晕红。巴基的眼神游移一圈，在扫到史蒂夫时锁定他，舌头在唇面舔了一圈又收回去，丰润的下唇被口水沾得又湿又亮。  
史蒂夫把水杯递给他，“走开。”巴基把贴在自己额头的玻璃杯往旁边推，水全溅在史蒂夫的衣服上，自己却像受了委屈似的，无处可发的脾气变成压抑在喉咙里的呼噜。史蒂夫不置可否地将杯子放在茶几上，回过头却看见巴基从睁开一条缝的眼睛里偷偷瞟他，见他转身又快速把目光移开。史蒂夫把衬衫当套头毛衣一样脱下来，只觉得自己不能在这个时候离开巴基，连半步也不能忍受了，他用指腹抵住巴基柔软的嘴唇，声音低沉地问道，“你把水都打翻了，怎么办？”  
巴基歪着头，好像真的在思考，下一秒却伸长胳膊，环住史蒂夫的脖子把他压下来，用自己的嘴唇贴上他的。史蒂夫不知道该夸他聪明还是说他狡猾，他只知道自己顺理成章地张开嘴，舌头近乎暴虐地在巴基口中翻搅，不断把自己口中的唾液顶向他。嘴唇重新贴在一起的感觉熟悉而美好，史蒂夫不知道自己有多想念这个，他们都有点着急，可能是因为他们等得实在太久了，汗水顺着史蒂夫的额头向下流，流进眼睛里灼得他火辣辣地痛，可他舍不得闭上眼睛，他看着巴基细密的睫毛像蝴蝶翅膀一样剧烈抖动，瞳孔里只能映出他的倒影，忽然生出更加难以填补的不满足。  
巴基的头发和刘海垂下来，被史蒂夫越揉越乱，混乱之中不知是谁解开了史蒂夫的皮带扣，牛仔裤掉在地上却没人去管它，他当然也勃起了，下身硬得像铁棍，巴基动作生涩的手被他拍开，两根怒张的阴茎被他一起握在手心里套弄。巴基张开嘴巴，想要说什么却只能发出无声的嘶喊，瞪大的眼睛里满是因这陌生的、足以席卷他的快感引起的迷茫和不安，唯独没有抗拒。史蒂夫理直气壮地加快了动作，用上自己知道的全部技巧，巴基还不能用语言表达自己的感受可是身体的反应却出卖了他，他喊不出来，殷红的嘴唇一个劲抖动，射的时候腰肢不自觉地往前挺，把自己全送进史蒂夫的手里。射精之后的高潮让他浑身发软，他攀着史蒂夫宽厚的肩背，完全意识不到一丛丛打绺的棕发黏在他脸上，有一束甚至被他含在嘴里。当然史蒂夫也好不到哪去，他的头发被胡乱抓挠的巴基捋得四处乱炸，像是一个不修边幅的毛头小子。  
“我应不应该继续下去？”史蒂夫苦笑着自言自语，开始轻轻按摩着omega颈后已经滚烫的腺体，巴基舒服地眯起眼睛，脸颊贴着史蒂夫的手腕追逐他的动作。史蒂夫看着无知无觉露出脆弱姿态的omega，只觉得心头的火越烧越旺，“求你，”他说，“说点什么，哪怕说不也好。你不能总是对我这么残忍，这不公平巴克。”他凑近自己烂醉的爱人，明明自己已经硬的不能再硬了，他当然渴望巴基，那可是巴基，可他觉得自己此刻像是在犯罪。他舔弄着巴基的喉结，那块突起的软骨在薄薄的皮肤下快速滚动，湿润的吻一路来到颈侧，巴基随着他的动作仰起头，依旧一言不发，只是牵着史蒂夫的手指来到自己的下体。  
手指很容易就滑进紧致的穴道，omega香甜的汁液顺着史蒂夫的手腕淌到地上，小穴已经湿的不成样子，巴基的眼珠一瞬不瞬地看着史蒂夫，那双眼睛现在也是湿润的，他的表情写满难耐的渴求。  
史蒂夫的叹息拂过巴基的耳朵，他可能想说什么但最终什么也没说，他想说他爱他，想说他出任务的一整个星期都在想他，想说他不能忍受和他分离哪怕一秒，“现在后悔也来不及了。我不可能停下了，巴克。”他动作粗暴地咬开早就已经愈合的标记，却怜惜地舔去渗出的血珠，巴基带着哭腔的叫声把他带回七十年前他第一次标记他的那个夜晚，那是他每每午夜梦回都拿来告慰自己的记忆，让他既心碎，又甜蜜。  
史蒂夫抬高巴基的双腿，对折起巴基柔软的身躯，然后毫不留情地进入了他。

咆哮突击队其他队员都不知道七十年前的小酒馆到底发生了什么，卡特特工离开后有几个姑娘围上来和巴基调情，中士依旧是整个酒馆里最受欢迎的士兵，史蒂夫看他来者不拒地一杯接一杯，对酒精莫名其妙的兴趣甚至让他冷落了姑娘们，没有人能说出中士为什么心不在焉，史蒂夫心里隐隐约约有一个想法，但他不能确定。  
他在巴基喝趴下之前把他的手臂架在自己肩膀上，向左右点点头，姑娘们面面相觑地看着罗杰斯队长冷峻下来的脸色，直到他俩结伴在雪地里离开才拍拍胸脯松一口气。  
“啊……是史蒂夫……”巴基靠在队长的颈窝里，分不清此时的状况，有点茫然地笑了。  
“怎么喝这么多？我不看着你就不行了？”队长压抑着自己的语气，听不清喜怒。  
巴基嗤笑一声，“我高兴啊，高兴……当然就要喝酒。小史蒂威，你才长大了多久，怎么就开始管起巴基哥哥的事了？”  
史蒂夫把巴基抵在酒馆背后的墙壁上，那双正直的眼睛此刻带着点巴基难以理解的怒火盯着他，一丝不苟地梳成三七分的金发刻板而呆滞，巴基看不惯地伸手拨乱他的刘海，垂在额头前的发丝让这名严肃的年轻军官看起来活泼许多，巴基终于满意了。  
“嗨，哥们，没什么，就只是，我没必要嗯，每件事都向你解释吧。”巴基大着舌头嘟囔道，目光游移，最后盯着自己的鞋尖，失落地叹息，“我的小史蒂威长大了……卡特特工看你的眼神，唔，以后你就是小酒馆里最受姑娘喜欢的人了，还真有点不甘心。”  
史蒂夫从没见过巴基退缩的样子，他俩还是布鲁克林的小毛孩的时候，巴基敢于向体型是他们三倍的恶霸挥出拳头，而在战场上巴基是最勇敢的士兵，即使在九头蛇的俘虏营里也坚持从剧痛中唤醒自己的神志，然而他现在退缩了，不敢看着史蒂夫，那句欲言又止的话被他封缄在喉咙里。  
可史蒂夫不是这样的。他向来无所畏惧，那时的他还没开始明白为什么最英勇的人也会因为爱而胆怯，还不理解为什么故事里会有那么多不能开口的心，那么多不能释怀的爱，为什么见到那个人自己会像被火灼烧一样却依然如在清凉境界，年轻的队长刚刚赢得了全世界，未来在他眼前展开，他将获得无数次胜利，想要的一切都能得到，而巴基也都会给他。  
“我不想要别人。最好的人就在我面前，你说他会选择我么？”史蒂夫看着飘忽不定的蓝眼睛倏地凝在他脸上，巴基的眼睛很大，眼尾上翘像是乐谱上的音符，现在有水汽在里面蓄了起来。  
不等队长再次开口，中士拉低他的头，闭上眼吻了过来。  
他还记得很多细节，他还记得巴基紧得要命，第一次开荤的队长莽莽撞撞地伤到了他，可即使在标记时哭叫出声他也依然在安慰史蒂夫，他告诉他他很快乐，从来没有这么快乐过，中士棕色的短发被汗水浸透了，史蒂夫紧紧搂住他，不停地吻他，相爱明明就是一件那么简单而自由的事，他们终于拥有了彼此。  
史蒂夫知道能放倒冬日战士的是什么威力无穷的神酒，那确实是神域来的酒。一次任务结束后史蒂夫独自坐在复仇者大厦的开放式阳台上出神，客厅里是克林特和托尼举着一根长长的啤酒柱打赌谁能先喝完，要娜塔莎给他们做裁判。他总是这样，身处人群中却好像从来没有融入过，直到一只宽厚的手掌拍上他的后背，“吾友！为何在此闷闷不乐！”金发神祗的声音像是低沉的闷雷，带着令史蒂夫羡慕的快乐。  
史蒂夫向他举起手中的啤酒杯示意，熟练地勾出一个微笑，“我喝不醉，不想扰乱大家的兴致。而且你知道，这有点怎么说……太超过了，我喜欢安静。”  
索尔了然的双眼注视着他，神明漫长的生命早就教会他如何豁达。史蒂夫不知道在索尔眼中人类的痛苦是不是很可笑，时间总能把庸常也变得静穆而伟大，可是痛苦和快乐对于短暂的一生却是那样真实。  
“心有牵挂，无法释怀。”索尔若有所思，好像身上依旧穿着那套夸张的莎剧式的铠甲，说真的史蒂夫总觉得有时候画满涂鸦的大号文化衫和他格格不入，可是神域的王子却显然乐在其中。  
之后索尔从阿斯嘉德给他寄来一瓶酒，金黄色的酒液装在简单的玻璃瓶里，闻起来像啤酒花和苹果的混合体。索尔说他可以试试这个，中庭的勇士未必能抵挡仙宫的烈酒，据说喝下去可以获得思念的人的消息。  
史蒂夫收下了友人的好意，那瓶酒被他放在橱柜的角落里静静落灰。借酒浇愁的事他只做过一次就知道那无济于事，在被飞机炸平的小酒馆里他一杯接着一杯，却清醒地听着门外的风雪声坐到天明，终于想通复仇才是他人生中仅存的意义。七十年后他很少喝酒了，酒精并不能麻痹他的大脑，直到他再一次从得而复失的梦境中惊醒，他像饮鸩止渴的愚人一样打开了它，神域烈酒名不虚传，一杯就足够让他烂醉。  
在梦里，他看见雪。  
他把酒放进冰箱深处，他告诫自己只允许有这么一次，巴基不会喜欢看到自己这样的。只是他没想到后来巴基把酒翻了出来，显然喝了不少，而在神酒制造的幻境里，巴基看见了他。

此刻这些对史蒂夫来说都不是最重要的。他的omega就躺在他身下，等着他去照顾他，而史蒂夫最擅长的就是这个。史蒂夫没怎么扩张，可巴基完美地包容了他，他进得很深，这个过程太过顺遂，omega敏感的肠壁搅紧了他。他持续和被压在沙发里的爱人接吻，不想错过巴基在做爱中的任何一个表情，酒红色的天鹅绒让陷在它里面的人皮肤显得更加白皙，史蒂夫有点抱歉这块布料被流出来的液体搞得一塌糊涂。每次史蒂夫吻上后颈的那块标记巴基都颤抖着发出小声尖叫，史蒂夫知道巴基那里有多敏感而他又是多喜欢这个，他故意逼得巴基连哭都哭不出声音。史蒂夫把他抱在怀里，像是怀抱全世界。  
这张狭窄的懒人沙发本来就是一人份，沉迷爱欲的混球无视了它原本的用途，两个身材健硕的男人挤在上面，因为空间限制史蒂夫动作得并不剧烈，巴基却依然快被他操进沙发垫里了。他实在太湿，明明不在发情期，下体流出的液体却把两人都打得透湿，滑腻的连接处让他在松松垮垮的沙发上几乎待不住，只好用双腿缠紧史蒂夫精壮的腰好让自己别掉下去。  
“太……太满了，呜……”巴基大口大口呼着气，在alpha小幅而快速抽动的间隙拼凑出不成句段的语词，史蒂夫觉得这个汗水泪水流了满脸的巴基好可爱，不管怎么说，他看起来再也不像冬兵档案里那张冷色的底片了。冰霜凝结的玻璃界面下，冬兵有一种凌厉而无机质的美，那正是九头蛇所追求的，一个被凝固在冰雪里、强大且顺从的武器，巴恩斯中士所代表的柔软善良被他们尽数抹杀，只需要剩下一个冷酷危险却又美丽的物化的躯壳。可史蒂夫只会为此感到愤怒进而心脏剧痛，他多希望这份残忍的美从来没有存在过。但他知道巴基从未离去，而这些早已成为巴基的一部分，史蒂夫慢慢学会与之共处，却依然希望巴基拥有尘世间最简单朴素的快乐。  
史蒂夫想要巴基享受性爱本身，想要巴基快乐，即使他早就不记得史蒂夫，可是他的身体诚实地传达出他很快乐的消息。他心甘情愿的，虽然在他的计划里这场性爱发生的时机可能更晚，等巴基真的接受他，愿意和他建立一段全新的关系，他们会享受性。但现在也不错，巴基很少主动要求什么，既然他要求了史蒂夫就会给他，就像曾经巴基会把自己的一切毫无保留地献给史蒂夫一样。更何况，他也确实沉醉其中啊。  
“有点……”巴基小声嘟囔着抱怨着什么，史蒂夫低下头吻他，温柔地鼓励他，“你说什么巴基？说出来，告诉我。”  
“我说……”巴基眨了眨迷茫的眼睛，像是在评估史蒂夫话语中的可信度，“我的腰有点……痛……”  
“那我们换个姿势。”史蒂夫把他翻了个身，坚实的胸膛严丝合缝地罩住巴基已经被情欲染红的后背。他轻轻啄吻巴基后颈圆润的凸起，用手拨开过长的发丝，露出被他重新啃咬过的腺体。巴基在他吻上标记的时候哭泣着颤栗，咬住柔软的布料好让自己不叫出声，史蒂夫呼出的热气打在他的耳朵上，用手轻轻拽动被他咬在嘴里的沙发罩，“别咬，宝贝，叫出来好吗？”  
“我爱你。喊出来，巴基，你想要什么都可以告诉我。我爱你。”史蒂夫把他抱得动弹不得，沙发巾被他抓咬得皱巴成一团，巴基一边被他吻着，一边真的乖乖松口，这让他又获得史蒂夫一个奖励般的吻。很快体内那根阴茎熟门熟路地造访了更深的位置，巴基过电般浑身震颤，他不知道自己是不是喜欢这个，但他确实没地方可去了，后面是史蒂夫铜墙铁壁一样的胸膛，前面是塞满鸭绒的填充物。他不在发情期，Alpha想找到操开生殖腔的子宫口并不容易，可史蒂夫太熟悉这具身体了，他的巴基的每一个敏感点每一个小习惯都是由自己开发的，这时候史蒂夫失控了，像是完全忘记自己刚才的宣言，非要把巴基逼到极限不可，就像针尖刺破气泡，alpha成结的瞬间，温热的液体一股一股从omega体内涌出来。  
那根大到可怖的阴茎在他紧窄的子宫里翻搅，巴基不知道原来快感也会达到让人害怕的程度，他觉得自己几乎变成了一个水泵，源源不断涌出新的液体。漫长的射精过程让他有些恍惚，回过神来却发现自己在流泪。膨大的结部堵住了液体的出口，史蒂夫不停地吻他，巴基痉挛的穴口紧紧夹住了他，那阵恐怖的快感离开后，巴基发现自己有些上瘾了。这种完完全全把自己交付出去，而不用担心受到任何伤害的感觉令他着迷，他轻轻向后磨蹭着，像是渴求更多。  
史蒂夫让他面对面坐在自己的身上，现在他们都能看见彼此的脸了。巴基搂住他的脖子，而史蒂夫用指腹抚摸着自己在他腰际和大腿根留下的指痕，动作轻柔地调整两个人的姿势。巴基不在发情期，紧窄的子宫口却接受了他的结，这其中有比生物本能和繁殖更大的意义，史蒂夫不知道是不是那个叫做“alpha的占有欲”的愚蠢的部分在作祟，此刻他的内心的满足快要溢出来了。  
“抱歉，”他终于想起来要抱歉，“我失控了。我有弄疼你吗？”  
巴基小幅度地摇摇头，又点点头，最后还是摇摇头。他用那只人类的手按压史蒂夫的肩膀，伸出舌头舔舔alpha被他抓挠出的红痕，皮肤的咸味好像能让他想起更多东西，在口腔中发酵成属于史蒂夫·罗杰斯而铭刻在他记忆里的味道。他把脑袋搁在史蒂夫的颈窝旁，认真地想了想，“你的味道，很熟悉。不讨厌。”然后又补充道，“我喜欢这个。”  
史蒂夫笑了，他抱住他，丝毫不觉得两个人窝在这里有什么奇怪的，他有些亲昵地拾起散在巴基肩膀的碎发，用手指打圈圈。“你喜欢这个，我们可以经常做。”  
“不是，”巴基轻轻掐了一把他赤裸的上臂，“我喜欢你。”  
那一瞬间史蒂夫以为自己听错了什么，惊讶比狂喜先一步笼罩了他。“你说，你喜欢的不是这个，而是我吗，巴基？”他才发觉自己的声音有些颤抖，明知醉酒之人的言语都不能算数，可能明天他就会发现自己的欣喜是一场笑话，或者这份“喜欢”与他所理解的含义远远不同，他只是史蒂夫·罗杰斯口味的新品种意面也说不定。但是这样他居然也觉得足够了。  
“你不明白……”巴基懊恼地咆哮一声。  
“那你就告诉我，好吗？”史蒂夫用自己的鼻尖去蹭巴基的。  
“我喜欢做这个，也喜欢……你。喜欢和你做这个。我还觉得我应该，嗯，很爱你。”他有些固执地咬住自己的下嘴唇，两侧脸颊因这动作鼓起来，像是在说自己真的很认真。


	7. 下班回家看见自己喝醉的脑婆第二部

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 其实写到后面我枯了

会议室里的气氛凝滞得令人尴尬，国防部的那家伙像是完全没有意识到这一点，还在全息影像里喋喋不休。娜塔莎掩饰性地咳嗽一声，侧眼向身边看去。史蒂夫一直没有开口，两片丰厚的嘴唇紧紧抿在一起，握着钢笔的手越捏越用力，她真担心下一秒这根细细的杆状物就会断成几截。  
见史蒂夫并没有像往常一样反驳自己的话，罗斯将军露出洋洋得意的神情，“所以，政府的要求很简单，复仇者只需要交出冬兵，这是皆大欢喜的局面不是么？一个两手血腥的杀人狂魔，身负多项罪名的罪人，正应该关押审判，防止他继续伤人，这是正义的胜利，也并不违反你们复仇者的宗旨吧。”  
“不可能。”史蒂夫懒得和他多说，几个字把罗斯之前所有的发言都噎了回去。  
“我希望你别急着定论，不要站在你深爱的国家和民众的对立面上，队长，”罗斯被他呛了一句，脸色也变得不太好看，“最好还是先仔细考虑一下。冬兵是什么身份，一旦曝光之后又有多少人想要他的命，我想你我都很清楚。我们也只是想给他一个机会，也是给你一个机会。”  
什么机会？史蒂夫不知道从何时起正义这个词已经变得如此廉价，九头蛇才是罪魁祸首，而巴基是受害者，从来都不是与什么“正义”站在对立面的、需要被抵制被监禁的对象，这是无需争辩的事实。罗斯说了那么多，也不过是把冬兵再一次当做武器为他们所用的冠冕堂皇的粉饰，一块可笑的、一戳就破的遮羞布，所谓的正义所谓的审判又是怎么回事，正如罗斯所说，史蒂夫心里当然清楚得很。  
史蒂夫想起打着“自由”的旗号展开的洞察计划，虽然那后来被拆穿是九头蛇的阴谋，但是弗瑞和神盾局的其他人一开始可从未质疑过洞察计划的理念。在这个时代，正义感只是堂吉诃德式的可笑的古董，得知洞察计划的消息不久后史蒂夫去探望过佩姬，那时他还不知道巴基尚在人世，他说七十年前的他们知道自己的敌人是谁，很清楚自己在为什么而战，为了正义，为了所有人都可以期待的自由，可是现在他却越来越搞不明白了。已经度过了漫长又幸福的一辈子的卡特特工握住他的手，嘲笑他还是那么多愁善感，那语气像是疼惜自己处于迷茫期孙辈的慈祥的老祖母。于是史蒂夫也只是笑笑，低头看向佩姬皱缩而布满青筋的手，忽然一阵心酸。原来时间已经过去那么久，他仿佛活成了一座尘封在二十世纪的枯槁的空屋，他所爱的人，他和巴基曾经所为之奋斗的一切，都早已成了屋中落满的灰尘。  
是巴基还活着的消息，也让他真正在这个全新的世界活了过来。  
罗斯完完全全料错了。巴基根本不是能让史蒂夫妥协、作出让步的对象，巴基是他的一部分，他觉得这些人简直太荒谬，但他也从未期待他们能懂。因为只有他理解巴基远超任何人，他比别人都更清楚巴基是个什么样的人。  
“将军，”史蒂夫站起身，影像里的罗斯下意识将身体后倾，然而史蒂夫只是瞥了他一眼，声音很平静，“你问我冬兵是什么身份，史密森尼博物馆里写得清清楚楚，我不介意重申一遍。詹姆斯·布坎南·巴恩斯，咆哮突击队里唯一为国捐躯的队员。”史蒂夫停顿一下，继续道，“而在我眼中，他是一个战士，一个对理想永远忠诚的战士，一个从未失去尊严的战士，一个被长期的战斗和奴役拖得精疲力竭、甚至一度被摧垮却没有被摧毁的战士。现在他依旧站在这里，就足以令在座的所有人羞愧，也包括我。”  
说完不等罗斯反应过来，史蒂夫关掉了全息投影，头也不回地走出会议室大门。  
“史蒂夫！”娜塔莎急匆匆小跑出来，从后面追上了他，“刚刚的那番话真是美国队长本色，罗斯这次恐怕气得胡子都掉了。”  
“如果你也是劝我改变主意的，大可不必了，娜塔莎。”  
“怎么会，”女特工笑笑，“在这件事上，我可是站在你们这边的。只是一个建议，最近罗马尼亚有一个潜伏任务，需要扮演一对准父母，你猜我想到谁了？”娜塔莎观察了一下史蒂夫的表情，谨慎道，“拜托，别问我是怎么知道巴恩斯怀孕的消息的。”  
“这是逃避，不是在解决问题。”史蒂夫停下脚步，想了想，断然拒绝，“在巴基的事情上，我不可能妥协的。巴基也不会。”  
“这不是逃避，是策略。”娜塔莎毫不怯场地瞪了回去，“别这么反应过度罗杰斯，你真该改改你的脾气了，有时候你可以不要老是该死地固执……”  
“愚蠢？天真？不识时务？太过理想主义？”史蒂夫截断她的话头，无所谓地笑笑，“可我就是这样的人。”  
“起码很有自知之明。”红发女特工勾起嘴角回敬，咬牙切齿地腹诽史蒂夫·罗杰斯就是个软硬不吃的混球，冲他的背影喊道，“而且你会答应的……有人会让你答应。”

“巴基？”史蒂夫开门的时候弄出来点声音，他估计这会巴基不会出门，应该还没有睡着。如果是往常，巴基多半会穿着史蒂夫那件皱巴巴的枣红色文化衫，扱拉一双破旧的棉拖鞋慢悠悠地晃出来。巴基回来之后，史蒂夫是去商场给他买过新衣服的，无奈巴基好像就是对史蒂夫的旧T恤情有独钟，反正他平时也很少出门，史蒂夫也就随他去了。  
但是今天没有。客厅里熄了灯，史蒂夫瞪着空荡荡的房间，忽然慌了神。不会的，他对自己说，试图别那么紧张，娜塔莎说得对，有时候他就是有些反应过度，他这样会吓到巴基的。他很笃定巴基不会离开，可是打开卧室房门的手还是差点把金属门把拧掉。  
“巴基……”史蒂夫长出了胸中憋着的一口气，短时间内飙升的肾上腺素还没来得及全部瓦解，一颗心脏却安然地落回胸腔里。他的omega正懵懵懂懂地一屁股坐在床边，身上鼓鼓囊囊地裹着从床上扯下来的、团成一团的棉被。  
巴基唔唔嗯嗯地胡乱应了几声，史蒂夫打开卧室顶灯，开关的轻响和忽然填满房间的光线让巴基藏在棉被里的腿脚轻轻蹬动了一下，露出蜷起的脚趾。他皱起眉头，眉心处挤出一块小小的凹陷，伸出右手搭在额头前，嘴里叽里咕噜地好像是在抱怨顶灯太亮，结果小臂暴露在冷空气里，让他忍不住打了个哆嗦，于是只好又委屈巴巴地把被子团得更乱，扯起上沿盖住自己的肩膀。  
史蒂夫靠在门口，又是好气又是好笑地摇了摇头。巴基蹙起的眉头让他把灯光调暗了一点，omega像是终于满意了，熟练地掖好被角，埋在被子里的一半脸蛋探出来。史蒂夫这才看出巴基的脸红得有些不正常，此刻他低垂着眼睛，那双又大又圆的眼眸被藏在两排浓密的眼睫之下。暖黄的灯光让巴基的面庞看起来一团孩子气，轮廓模糊又柔软，像是刚刚出炉、点缀着莓果的蜂蜜小面包团。  
担忧终于盖过了想吻他的冲动，史蒂夫走到巴基面前蹲下身，贴着手背的脸颊热得厉害也柔软得厉害，那片肌肤像是把史蒂夫的手黏住了一样让他没法移开。即使垫着地毯和棉被地上还是有些凉，总归对怀孕的人不会太好，史蒂夫正掂量着要把人抱回床上去，还没动作就被那个醉鬼紧紧握住了手。巴基的手心里沁出一层薄汗，潮乎乎又软绵绵的，史蒂夫知道他是贪凉，但还是不容置疑地把那只手塞回了被窝，把连人带被子的一大团抱了起来。美国队长臂力惊人，抱起来十个巴基也不在话下，他甚至还可以抱着巴基一口气跑上他们公寓的楼梯，他真的可以的。  
“史蒂夫……”被放回床上的人睁开湖绿色的眼睛，像是清醒过来一样愣愣地叫了一声alpha的名字，掀开被子就要把史蒂夫的手往怀里揣。  
“你怎么喝酒了？”史蒂夫顺势钻进被子里，巴基套着汗衫的身躯贴上了他的，沁凉但不刺骨的触感让巴基满意地叹息一声。  
听见alpha的问话，巴基心虚地往被子里缩了缩，“是……索尔送来的那种酒……你说过可以喝……”他紧张地舔了舔嘴唇，“你生气了？”  
“没有。”史蒂夫语气很温和。  
“你……”巴基静静地看着他，伸出手去摸史蒂夫眉心，困惑地皱起眉头，“不是说去俄亥俄州出任务，怎么这么快就回来了？”  
“呃。”史蒂夫当然没有去俄亥俄州出什么见鬼的任务，他没想到醉醺醺的巴基还记得这个，他准备了一套任务提前完成的说辞，巴基点点头，像是相信了。  
“你生气了。”巴基忽然很笃定地说。  
“什么？不，我真的没……好吧，可能有一点，”史蒂夫看着巴基湿漉漉的眼睛只有举起双手投降的份，“但不是因为这个。不是因为你。不过地上很凉，巴基，你怀孕了，就那么坐着对你和宝宝都不太好。”  
“……但我裹了被子？”巴基吞了下口水，他眼角洇湿，可能是因为摄入了酒精而流出的生理性泪水。  
史蒂夫亲亲他的手指，“如果不是这样，我会打你的屁股。”被他握住的手指局促不安地勾了起来，为了防止巴基问得更多，史蒂夫搂住他的脖子把他还没组织好的疑问都堵了回去。巴基被紧抱住的身体本能性地绷紧，他睁大眼睛，正张着嘴唇，毫不设防地任由史蒂夫亲吻。  
史蒂夫一边吻一边把大睁着眼睛看他的巴基压在床上，巴基不自觉抓住了床单，他忍不住把头埋进omega的颈窝里使劲嗅着，听见巴基喉咙里的呼噜声越来越响。  
巴基抱怨的声音很轻，在史蒂夫耳边嘀嘀咕咕的，听起来也不是那么认真，因为喝多了酒，断断续续的语句间连呼吸都变得潮湿急促。史蒂夫把嘴唇贴上他脖颈血管动脉处那层薄薄的皮肤，只觉得一阵热血往头上冲，喝醉的巴基好像很清醒，却浑身绵软无力地被史蒂夫按在他俩卧室的床上。因为巴基怀孕他俩有一段时间没做了，史蒂夫不知道巴基是不是很想要，他只知道自己真的很想。  
他只是一直吻巴基，很快巴基迷迷糊糊地呼出酒气，眼眶积聚的泪水更多了，他湿润地哀求，咬着下嘴唇把alpha的手往下带，史蒂夫轻笑一声用被子蒙住头，钻到下面隔着湿透T恤撕咬揉搓巴基早已挺立的乳头。史蒂夫在那件穿久的汗衫尝到自己的味道和巴基的汗味，棉被下面的空气并不流通，巴基的信息素一股一股朝他鼻腔撞过来。现在布料被史蒂夫的唾液打湿，凉凉黏黏地贴在巴基的胸口，巴基被刺激得攥紧床单，小腹一个劲颤抖，史蒂夫安慰似地舔了舔巴基的乳头，现在那两粒果实估计正充血肿胀得厉害，鼓起的乳晕上留下史蒂夫的牙印。巴基慌乱地抱住史蒂夫的脑袋，想用力推拒又舍不得，只能把手指伸进史蒂夫纠结的短发间胡乱抓挠，被他欺负得淌出眼泪，委委屈屈地垂下嘴角，求史蒂夫快点停下。  
史蒂夫顿了顿，掀起巴基的衣角把T恤拉高，一直拉过头顶，巴基乖乖举着双手任由史蒂夫动作，很信任地看着他的队长，他的史蒂夫，他的alpha。史蒂夫看着巴基无辜而又坦然的表情，觉得自己就像是谋划什么勾当的坏蛋，在某种程度上讲史蒂夫确实在欺负他，可巴基明明也想要得要命，那么期待，那么渴求。胸前两点沾着晶亮的唾液，在空气分子中颤巍巍地立了起来，被啃咬过的地方甚至擦出细小的伤痕，红得像成熟在枝头马上坠落的果实，像开到糜烂的花瓣的那种红色。史蒂夫用舌面摩擦敏感的顶端，巴基小声抽着凉气，喘息隐忍又压抑。  
巴基用下巴抵住史蒂夫的头顶，阖紧的牙关止不住哆嗦，七十年后的巴基在做爱时很少叫床，连呼吸都是小心翼翼的，可就是那种抽抽噎噎的呼吸声和不小心溢出的求饶每次都能让史蒂夫硬得发痛。  
史蒂夫觉得差不多了，伸出手指探进巴基身下的小洞，那只手却被巴基拍开。巴基翻了个身，压低腰肢跪趴在床上，紧窄红润的穴口就暴露在史蒂夫眼前。见史蒂夫没有动作，他忍住羞耻把左手拉向身后，用两根手指撑开已经吐出晶亮液体的洞口，晃动着腰杆道，“嗯……我已经准备好了，很湿……你直接进来。”他把热烫的脸颊在枕头上蹭蹭，冲史蒂夫露出一个羞怯的笑容。  
于是一团湿气就忽然梗在史蒂夫的喉咙里了。他掰开巴基的臀瓣，手指机械地摩挲巴基湿润滑腻的臀缝，巴基吞咽一口口水，不安地回头张望，左右摇晃着自己的屁股，像是在催促史蒂夫快点进来。  
那两只有力的大手紧紧抓住浑圆饱满的两瓣臀肉，巴基深呼吸着准备适应接下来的灼热，可是下一秒一条滑溜溜温乎乎的东西挤进了穴口。巴基猛然瞪大眼睛，悬空的后半身一下子塌了下来，史蒂夫却捧着满把的嫩肉继续舔弄，温热的舌尖舔过松软的穴口。巴基差点咬破自己的舌头，只好咬住枕套，感受着史蒂夫高挺的鼻梁正抵着他的尾骨，羞耻的快感和温热的痒意让他的小腹痉挛似的颤动。黏湿的淫液一股一股涌了出来，巴基挺立的阴茎哆嗦着断断续续地吐出白浊，他抽泣着抖得更厉害，穴口一会紧缩一会放松，史蒂夫拍拍他柔软的臀肉，五指深深陷了进去转动着揉搓，趁着在巴基还闭着眼呜呜哀叫的时候抽出舌头，扶着自己硬烫的阴茎推了进去。  
只被舌头简单扩张过的小洞一下子被超级士兵的超级老二捅到了底，巴基的呼吸窒了一下，充满弹性的小穴却很好地容纳了那根阴茎。他的身体随着史蒂夫抽送的动作不断前后摇晃，史蒂夫完全抽出去，又整个顶进来，巴基被他操得向前滑了几寸，又被史蒂夫伸手捞了回来。  
巴基的脸颊和床单紧紧挤压在一起，两瓣嘴唇嘟了起来，史蒂夫从后面一下一下干着他，速度越来越快，力气也越来越大。柔软多汁的臀肉被结实的腰胯撞得发出啪啪的脆响，阴茎来回捣入，翻搅出内部的水声。巴基的脸已经很红了，耳根都熟透了，眼泪控制不住地溢出眼眶，却只会痴痴地呢喃史蒂夫的名字，好像大脑里的其他词汇都被撞得稀碎。史蒂夫一干起来那种狠劲儿就上来了，巴基明知道会有这样的后果，史蒂夫不给他任何喘息的余地，这具身体像是快要散架了，可快感冲刷着他虚软的身体，他到底也爽得要命。  
“巴基……”史蒂夫把额头靠上巴基汗湿的棕发，吻着巴基的后颈轻声呢喃，一只手攥紧巴基结实肉感的腰侧，另一只手绕到巴基身前，抓住了他的左胸。巴基在乳头传来刺痛感时才喘息着惊呼，又是想逃又是把胸膛往前送，拉扯的力度越来越大，一股又一股的热流好像正顺着毛细血管和乳汁管向乳头汇聚。  
“别……别这样玩……”巴基难为情地嗫嚅道，胸前麻痒又滚烫，被史蒂夫弄得还有点疼，有什么东西就要喷涌而出的感觉太过强烈，让他茫然又不知所措。  
“为什么？”史蒂夫含住他的耳朵，“……会有奶喷出来吗？”  
“没有！”巴基终于哭叫出声，“现在才嗯……四个多月，不会有奶……”  
他不知道又被操了多久，史蒂夫一边吻他一边作怪，身下还在不停地耸动，不断占有巴基的内部，巴基觉得浑身上下没有哪里属于自己，他完完全全被送进史蒂夫手里，他整个属于他。很快巴基又射了一次，累得不肯动，怀孕的omega本来就很容易疲倦，他已经射过两次了，史蒂夫却还是连一次都还没有。巴基浑身瘫软，大腿已经支撑不住自己的身体，可他又怕压到肚子，只能颤巍巍地维持着。  
史蒂夫很快把他拖起来面对面抱坐着，巴基双手搂住史蒂夫的脖子，虚弱得连声音都发不出来，整个身体的重量都压在和那根阴茎相连的地方。小穴已经给他操的又软又松，最后史蒂夫抖动着射了进去，多余的精液从没法闭合的缝隙里溢了出来，淌在床单上，又湿又黏又凉。  
史蒂夫坐在床边，用被子把巴基裹起来，维持着这个抱着他的姿势，小心地避开被弄脏的那一块。巴基朦朦胧胧地被他猛亲了一通，嘟囔道，“你要维持这个姿势一晚上吗？”  
史蒂夫在他头顶落下轻轻的一个吻，笑道，“就这样睡吧，我抱着你。”  
“胡说。”巴基小小声凑到史蒂夫耳边说，可是呼吸渐渐平缓下来，紧绷的身体也放松了。巴基在自己怀里软软地困着，史蒂夫忽然有点不舍得入睡，巴基这样半坐半躺着依靠着他，让史蒂夫感到一阵久违的安心，好像哪怕他们此刻连个亲吻也没有，却依旧亲密远胜任何一个时刻。  
“我是说，”巴基埋在史蒂夫怀里，史蒂夫还以为他已经睡着了，“咱们下周就动身去罗马尼亚吧？有个潜伏任务，我和你一起去，不好么？”  
“巴基？”史蒂夫有些慌乱地勾起嘴角，他搂紧怀里的omega，巴基知道了，他的大脑一片空白，一股无措的怒意涌上心口，“……是娜塔莎告诉你的？”  
“嘿，嘿，”巴基认真地看着他的队长被揉乱的金发和充满震惊和伤痛的蓝眼睛，轻声道，“听我说。谁告诉我的并不重要。所以，你同意吗，队长？”  
“不好。我不答应。”史蒂夫的声音沙哑而破碎。  
“史蒂夫。”巴基吻了吻他，“我……曾经做了错事。我应该弥补，至少不能给你添更多不必要的麻烦。”  
“不，巴基，你才是受害者，做出那些事的并不是真正的你。”史蒂夫觉得自己的心脏破了一个大窟窿，巴基所说的每一个字明明是在安慰他，在史蒂夫耳中却像是残酷的命运在揪着他的耳朵嘲笑。  
“我知道。可那毕竟是我做的啊。”巴基叹息一声，很多情绪被藏进阴影里，“而且罗马尼亚很好……就是在那里，你找回了我。”  
史蒂夫知道巴基清楚他的一切，接纳史蒂夫全部的痛苦和自责，也完全接受了命运赋予他的、无可更改的事实。这是巴基主动提出要求，每一想到此，史蒂夫就痛苦难堪。  
史蒂夫觉得是不是命运认为他太贪心了，他的巴基那么好，所以好像每个人包括该死的命运都想一次次从自己身边夺走他。人们都说史蒂夫是个无可救药的理想主义者，可史蒂夫年幼的双眼就早已看遍了人间的诸多真实，他知道这世界并不完美甚至并不美好，可就是因为有了巴基，他相信这世界是真的有希望可言的。每当看到巴基他就觉得希望尚在，美好就永远是他孜孜以求的目标。可这操蛋的疯狂的世界，这虎视眈眈的恶毒的命运，它们好像盯紧了史蒂夫要从他身上撕扯下一块血肉，它们就是容不下这些，容不下太真挚太无杂质的爱，容不下浪漫容不下理想主义，所以巴不得用层出不穷的逆境去冲垮他，用千种万种厄运去考验他。史蒂夫偏偏从小就喜欢与命运对抗，哪怕一无所有赤手空拳，他想自己总能赢上一次的吧？  
但是有时候史蒂夫又会觉得其实这宇宙也未必那么邪恶，至少他拥有巴基，而他和巴基之间拥有的，可能别人终其一生都无法寻获。  
史蒂夫想起刚从冰里醒来的时候，他曾经乘地铁回过一趟布鲁克林。城里的喧闹声很重，就像一部乱糟糟的电影，切换得只剩下毫无意义的噪音音轨。车厢里光线很暗，史蒂夫一路上没有说话，列车掠过布鲁克林大桥，桥上斜拉的铁索断断续续的光影打在他身上，把他定格成一段胶片。车厢四周被城市那种持续不断的噪声包围着，好像正在铁轨上飞驰的不是地铁列车，车厢和史蒂夫是静止的，整个城市都变成了一列火车，史蒂夫就像回到了那列火车上。  
“巴基……”他哽咽道，“在冰里，我曾经做过一个梦。”  
他说他梦见战后他和巴基回到布鲁克林，一天早晨他去晨跑而巴基煎了他最爱吃的太阳蛋，在餐桌前他吻他。之后的故事变成了倒放的磁带，他梦见自己在巴基参军的前夜和他跳舞，月光洒在巴基身上像是塞勒涅献给恩底弥翁的吻，所以他吻他。他梦见刚刚认识的邻居家那个叫巴恩斯的小孩喊他出去玩，在中央公园的草坪上他们指点着夜空中的星星，巴基说他看见了海王星，史蒂夫没有和他争辩人类肉眼并不能看见海王星，他只是说自己也看见了，然后悄悄在星空下吻他柔软的脸颊。然后他变成婴儿，蜷缩在母亲温暖的羊水里，差一点就永远沉沉睡去，可巴基在那列火车上叫醒了他，说史蒂夫一定会找到他的。  
他有那么多时刻应该吻他，但他都没有。于是在此刻，史蒂夫吻他。  
“史蒂夫，”巴基与他牙齿抵着牙齿，舌尖吻着舌尖，史蒂夫被卷进了一场名巴基·巴恩斯的春雨里，“在九头蛇的时候，我肯定也做过梦的。梦里一定有一个金色头发的倔小子，笨到打架都不知道逃跑，你说那是谁？”  
史蒂夫依旧抱着他，他多希望两人就以这种方式互相融化在一起，沉浸在爱意里，直到黑夜慢慢脱离，静日悄悄降临。史蒂夫依偎在巴基身旁，肉体之爱何尝不是与精神之爱同等重要，两人互相拥抱、互相施受，他们血肉相连，不可分割。  
哪怕宇宙再度爆炸开来，他们变成大爆炸之初星云的尘埃，介子夸克和电子将他们推入隐晦冰冷寂静的太空中，让他们永远相隔——如同婴儿在脱离子宫的一刻就已告别母亲，最好的朋友注定要分开，每个人最终都会迎接孤独的死亡。  
可就算如此，天地之间仍有一股奇特的牵引力，像锁链与锚一样将他俩牢牢系在一起，以避免被太空中的风暴吹散，被强风吹垮成虚无。过去与未来轰轰然同时并至，长达半个多世纪的灰烬收在眼底，再也不会有什么能让他们分开。  
史蒂夫倾身过去吻巴基的眼。  
“好。”史蒂夫听见自己说，“我们去罗马尼亚。”


End file.
